Aldéran 9 : Les blessures de l'âme
by iloveharlock
Summary: Quelle que soit l'époque, quelles que soient les circonstances, certaines choses ne changent jamais et d'autres frappent en plein coeur, encore et encore. Et, une fois de plus, Albator doit supporter le pire sans savoir s'il pourra préserver les siens.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Maetel, Warius, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia et les militaires du Karyu, l'équipage du Big One, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et son Metal Bloody Saloon appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen à qui je les emprunte le temps de quelques clins d'œil.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

Le jet intergalactique s'était posé sur Huven et une petite navette s'était rendue jusqu'à l'_Arcadia_ posé à quelques distances de l'épave du _Lightshadow_.

- Karémyne, c'était tout à fait inutile, soupira son mari. Warius et moi sommes…

- Il s'agit de notre enfant ! jeta-t-elle, une détermination froide dans ses prunelles bleu marine. Il était hors de question que je reste dans mon fauteuil à étudier des contrats, à visiter des usines ou à dessiner les plans d'un nouvel appareil alors que lui…

Clio se leva quand ils revinrent dans l'appartement, remplit deux verres et se retira dans la chambre et ferma la porte afin de les laisser en tête-à-tête.

* * *

- Alors, qu'avez-vous fait durant ces quatre jours ? questionna Karémyne.

- On a retracé le dernier parcours du _Lightshadow_. En dépit de son expérience – même si de son vivant, il n'a navigué que quelques années, en revanche après, vu qu'il est sur le qui-vive 24h/24, il a bien plus d'heures de vol à son actif – Toshiro s'est fait surprendre par l'explosion d'un petit soleil. Il n'a pas eu le temps de lever le bouclier et, contrairement à la traversée entre les astéroïdes et les trois lunes, le vaisseau en a subi toute la violence. Cela a tout bonnement fait sauter la presque totalité des systèmes. Les coques avaient été endommagées lors des combats contre les appareils des pillards, leur alliage n'a pas tenu alors que s'il avait été intact… Tout a dû se terminer en quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas si c'est le clone mémoriel de Toshy ou Aldéran qui a pensé à combattre l'incandescence de l'explosion par le froid et la glace. En tous cas, en perdition aussi, le _Lightshadow_ a traversé les atmosphères sans plus de protections et ça l'a achevé ! L'Ordinateur a fini de griller et c'est une épave qui a subi l'attraction de la planète et a été prise par sa propre force d'inertie pour s'y écraser.

Le tableau dressé, d'une voix neutre, presque absente, presque non concerné, Albator avait simplement exposé la situation, l'effroi grandissant sur le visage de sa femme.

Karémyne but quelques gorgées de l'eau citronnée additionnée de glaçons.

- Dis-moi : les navettes de sauvetage ? souffla-t-elle.

- Il y en a effectivement une qui n'est plus sur sa catapulte. Il y a sept planètes en plus de Huven dans cette galaxie. En revanche, avec le clone mémoriel de Toshiro dont tous les fichiers ont été effacés dans le crash, impossible de savoir quelle était son autonomie. Je crains qu'Aldéran n'aie jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait lui être utile… Si seulement Warius et moi pouvions savoir où elle s'est éjectée, ça nous donnerait une idée vers laquelle des planètes il s'est dirigé, s'il a pu l'atteindre.

- Si l'_Arcadia_ n'a pas repéré cette navette dérivante, c'est qu'il s'est posé quelque part, remarqua-t-elle, non sans bon sens ! Albator, qu'on ne sache pas où n'est pas important, on va se rendre sur chaque planète !

- Cela ne sera pas utile, intervint le Grand Ordinateur. On peut déjà procéder par élimination. Deux planètes ne sont pas viables. Une est surpeuplée et si une navette y était apparue, l'info aurait été relayée. Une, au contraire, est à peine développée et si la navette avait émis son signal, je l'aurais perçu depuis longtemps !

Karémyne serra encore les lèvres.

- Pourquoi la balise de la navette ne permet pas la localisation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aldéran n'a pas essayé d'entrer en contact avec qui que ce soit ?

- Si la navette s'est écrasée elle aussi… Non seulement il ne doit plus y avoir quelque chose qui fonctionne. Et je doute qu'Aldéran s'en soit tiré indemne, malheureusement. On laisse de côté les deux planètes non viables – mais scanne malgré tout l'entièreté de la surface, à la recherche de débris de métal. Quant à la planète à la civilisation en développement, Aldéran n'aurait pu y trouver aucune aide et l'ordinateur de bord ne l'aurait jamais dirigé vers elle. Toshy.

- Oui, j'y recherche malgré tout une épave. Il ne faut rien laisser passer !

* * *

- Où est Warius ? reprit Karémyne alors que l'_Arcadia_ avait redécollé, le jet dans l'une de ses soutes.

- Il a pris un des spacewolfs et s'est rendu auprès des Autorités sur les quatre planètes restantes afin de savoir si une navette avait été signalée. Après tout, il ne faut pas écarter l'hypothèse d'une demande de rançon car de nombreux gouvernements en sont coutumiers !

- Tu le sens comment ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir et aussi te reposer un peu plus longtemps.

- Je pense avoir déjà expliqué la première chose. Et avec ta mine de déterré, tu es très mal placé pour me faire une remarque sur mon temps de sieste ! Je peux te donner le même conseil, d'autant plus que tu es le seul à pouvoir diriger l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui, j'apprécie que tu sois là. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Et, non je ne pourrai pas être tranquille tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvés notre fils ! N'oublie pas qu'il y a Clio et surtout Toshiro.

Karémyne s'approcha du fauteuil de bois.

- Que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? questionna-t-elle encore.

Albator fit la grimace, devinant aisément qu'il ne devait rien lui dissimuler. Qu'elle le saurait et qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas un instant de répit s'il se taisait !

- Avec ces ouvertures béantes dans la coque du _Lightshadow_, beaucoup de dégâts internes ont été des séquelles de la surchauffe et les implosions ont achevé de tout saccager. Warius et moi avons vu le pont d'envol des navettes de sauvetage, il est très abîmé et aucune capsule n'est demeurée intacte… Aldéran s'est donc envolé avec une navette défectueuse, mais jusqu'à quel point, telle est l'une des multiplies inconnues…

- Vas-y, dis-le, pria-t-elle.

- Il est possible que la navette se soit désintégrée avant même d'atteindre une planète, sans la moindre trace détectable !

- Dans ce cas de figure, on ne retrouvera… jamais rien ?

De la tête, le pirate approuva. Il se leva ensuite, s'approchant de la barre.

- Que comptes-tu faire, Karry, pour le _Lightshadow _?

- J'ai déjà appelé un chantier-naval mobile. On va le récupérer, l'arracher à ce sol et le réparer, bien sûr !

- Merci. Ce sera important, pour Aldéran, quand… on le retrouvera.

N'entendant pas de réponse de sa femme, en confirmation ou protestation, Albator se retourna.

Il vint vers elle, la serrant doucement contre lui, essuyant les joues ruisselantes de larmes du bout de son gant.

- Je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas craquer. Je m'étais jurée de ne pas t'infliger ce triste spectacle. Mais je suis bien moins forte que je ne le croyais… Pardonne-moi. Comme si tu avais besoin de cela en plus de l'angoisse qui te ronge !

- Tu as déjà fait quelque chose de tellement exceptionnel en t'arrachant à ta société, en faisant ce voyage malgré tout risqué pour un appareil isolé et non armé. Je parlais de rançon tout à l'heure, et c'est tout aussi valable pour toi ! Si j'avais su, je t'aurais envoyé plusieurs spacewolfs en appui !

- Je me suis décidée en catastrophe, s'excusa-t-elle encore.

Le sourcil d'Albator se fronça mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de murmurer de doux mots de réconfort à l'oreille de sa femme, ses lèvres sur la chevelure blonde.

Et en dépit de ses résolutions, Karémyne sanglota de plus belle.

* * *

- Skyrone, je pensais sincèrement que tu ne dirais rien à ta mère ! aboya Albator.

- La dernière fois que je lui ai dissimulé quelque chose, quand Zéro et toi avez disparu dans la Constellation des Abeilles, je me suis pris une gifle magistrale, avec les intérêts si je puis dire… Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui donner l'occasion de recommencer. Et puis, vu que nous attendions tous Aldie, d'un jour à l'autre. J'ai hésité, je peux te l'assurer, papa, mais après réflexions, je devais le lui apprendre – quoique si j'avais su qu'elle filerait aussitôt te rejoindre.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- J'ai prétexté un voyage urgent, dans les mines de kraetium, pour soucis techniques, pour expliquer ce départ précipité à Ayvanère.

- Tu as bien fait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment qu'elle se tracasse.

- Oui, aucun stress, dans son état, ajouta encore Skyrone. Bien que si vos recherches durent, ou si vous découvriez… on ne pourra le lui cacher bien longtemps ! Quelque part, elle doit être au courant, mais je réfléchis à la façon de le formuler.

- Sois très prudent, insista le pirate. Il ne faut pas qu'elle perde cet autre enfant.

- Et toi, retrouve Aldéran, il n'y a que cela qui lui assurera une grossesse la moins pénible possible. Elle est déjà tellement malade… Les mois à venir lui seront éprouvants, inutile d'en rajouter.

- Je sais. Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon, à ce sujet là tout du moins. Veille bien sur ta sœur et ton frère, Sky.

- Oui, je dois reprendre la charge d'Aldéran, ce qui aurait dû être mon rôle d'aîné mais tu ne m'en as pas estimé capable, depuis qu'Aldie est vraiment devenu adulte.

- Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais insinuer, à l'époque… Je voulais juste…

- Le Mâle Alpha, je suis au courant. Bonne chance à toi et maman. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous. Tiens-moi au courant, papa… de tout !

- Promis, fiston.

* * *

Perdue au milieu des cultures, la ferme était de bonne taille, les murs de briques d'argile, le toit de chaume. Sous le toit de toiles cousues entre elles, entre les piliers de bois, étaient rangés des outils antédiluviens de travail du sol, pour la culture, les plantations, la plupart destinés à être tractés par des animaux.

Les chemins de terre environnants étaient âprement disputés à la luxuriante nature et de nombreux moutons noirs étaient laissés en liberté afin de jouer leur rôle naturel de tondeuse.

L'endroit était paisible au possible, vierge de toute industrie, ne connaissant visiblement même pas l'électricité.

Tout était d'un autre temps, paisible, serein aussi et les populations devant vivre au gré des saisons, en parfaitement harmonie avec l'environnement, ayant toujours la sagesse et le respect de animaux et des végétaux qui les faisaient vivre au jour le jour.

Muchille posa son plateau sur la table, à quelques pas du lit.

- Je t'ai apporté de la soupe de maïs. Tu aimes ?

- Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit…

- Tu as eu beaucoup de chances, dans ton malheur. Ethol était de pêche sur le lac, avec mon aîné, ils ont pu te sortir à temps de ce bizarre truc de métal avant qu'il ne coule à pic. De cette pièce de métal tordue, calcinée, qui était dans ta poche, on n'a pu lire qu'un mot : Aldéran.

- C'est quoi ?

- Ton prénom, je suppose. Allez, aujourd'hui essaye d'avaler quelques cuillerées, il te faut reprendre des forces, guérir de toutes ses blessures. Ca prendra du temps, beaucoup de temps. On a rarement vu des plaies aussi graves que les tiennes, et nos médicaments et autres potions proviennent de la nature, c'est très efficace, je t'assure.

Son estomac se révoltant après quelques gorgées du potage, Aldéran gémit, le simple effort ayant réveillé de multiples douleurs dans son corps brisé.

Ses maigres forces épuisées, il replongea dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

**2****.**

Devoir s'incliner devant la froide réalité des faits était une chose à laquelle Albator était peu habitué, forçant d'ordinaire les événements à sa volonté.

Mais même pour un pirate de légende, il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait changer et c'était un constat bien pénible à avaler !

* * *

Les portes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur s'ouvrirent au passage de Warius.

N'ayant pas trouvé son ami sur la passerelle ou dans son appartement, l'Officier de la Flotte Indépendante était venu au seul endroit possible où il avait pu se retirer.

Le bras replié contre la colonne de l'ordinateur géant, le front posé sur son poing serré, le pirate demeurait parfaitement immobile, paupière close.

- Albator, je…

- Je sais, tu ne peux pas rester davantage, murmura ce dernier.

- Trois semaines. J'ai tiré autant que possible mais là, il faut que je retourne auprès des miens !

- Et tu as encore un long voyage. Est-ce que tu pourrais…

- Je te laisse Machinar, au cas où.

- Merci.

- Je suis tellement désolé, reprit Warius. Je pensais que ce serait simple, mais il semble qu'Aldéran se soit volatilisé… Ce qui est presque impossible. Il doit bien y avoir une explication mais j'ai eu beau me torturer les méninges, je ne l'ai pas trouvée.

- Moi aussi. Aldie n'est sur aucune des planètes de cette galaxie et aucun des gouvernements n'a reconnu avoir capturé cette navette. Et je ne vois pas non plus dans quel but, si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi ils le garderaient prisonnier sans rien pouvoir en tirer !

Warius soupira.

- Je suppose que tu es conscient qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule hypothèse qui tienne la route, glissa-t-il enfin.

- Oui, évidemment. Soit la navette a explosé en vol, trop endommagée, soit elle s'est consumée lors de la rentrée dans l'atmosphère. Et, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne reste rien…

- Tu l'as dit à sa mère ?

- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je l'accepte moi-même… Et je ne peux m'y résoudre !

- Je comprends. Mais ce n'est pas sain non plus.

Albator pivota pour faire face à son ami.

- C'est impossible, siffla-t-il. Il est hors de question que j'admette l'idée qu'Aldéran n'est plus de ce monde !… Oui, il a toujours eu raison : c'est de ma faute !

- Comment cela ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepté qu'il retourne dans l'espace, ce n'était pas sa place, il n'avait pas les armes pour. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas fait sceller le _Lightshadow _?

- Si cela avait été le cas, on aurait disparu depuis un bon moment dans le Champignon de ce Briok ! rappela Warius. Mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. C'était sa liberté, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas pu l'en empêcher. Et c'était son plaisir aussi, je peux te dire qu'il s'est épanoui au possible au contact de l'espace !

- Pour ce que cela lui a rapporté, jeta douloureusement le pirate en quittant rapidement la salle du Grand Ordinateur.

* * *

- Je te ramène à Ragel, Karry.

- Oui, tout comme Warius qui est reparti hier, je ne peux demeurer absente de _Skendromme Industry_ plus longtemps. Et puis, il n'y a plus d'endroit à fouiller ici… Alors, ça se finit ainsi ?

- Hors de question ! rugit le pirate. Une fois que je t'aurai déposée, qu'on aura vu les enfants et Ayvanère, je reviens ici et je repasse chaque planète en revue !

- C'est inutile, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas baisser les bras. Je le dois bien à notre enfant, fit-il en détournant la tête. Toshiro !

- Tu veux vraiment me donner cet ordre ?

- Pousse les réacteurs de l'_Arcadia_, cap sur Ragel, nous rentrons chez nous ! On laisse Aldéran ici…

**3.**

Skyrone bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre alors que la voiture de sa mère venait se ranger devant l'entrée de _La Roseraie_.

Et il eut la sensation que son cœur se déchirait quand seuls ses parents en descendirent pour le rejoindre.

- Nous vous attendions avec tellement d'impatience. Ne me dites pas que vous êtes vraiment revenus… sans Aldie ? !

- Si. C'est compliqué, on va t'expliquer. Ayvanère ?

- Elle est à son travail, à mi-temps. Je ne suis pas sûr que votre retour soit celui qu'elle attendait, que nous espérions tous. Ca va être un coup terrible pour Eryna et Hoby ! Papa, comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas pu… ! ?

- Je ne suis pas faiseur de miracles…

* * *

Réduits au silence par l'annonce de leurs parents, Eryna et Hoby se tenaient l'un contre l'autre dans le divan, main dans la main.

- A quoi cela va-t-il servir que tu repartes là-bas ? questionna enfin Ayvanère.

- A rien, avoua Albator. Juste à avoir la certitude que je ne l'abandonne, comme je viens de le faire.

- Comme nous nous y sommes résolus, rectifia Karémyne qui refusait que son mari prenne l'entière responsabilité de l'épouvantable échec de leurs recherches. Je reconnais avoir tenté de dissuader votre père de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, encore et encore ! Mais, pour son propre équilibre, je dois le laisser faire.

Skyrone soupira, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir assumer ses cadets, sa famille et Ayvanère !

- Qu'en est-il pour… les formalités ?

- Rien du tout, siffla son père. Tant qu'Aldéran sera porté disparu, il demeurera un membre de cette famille, présent.

- Cela ne sera pas éternellement possible, risqua encore le jeune homme.

- Si ! aboya Albator. Tant que je l'aurai décidé. Sur ça au moins, je peux influer ! Je ne me ferai jamais à l'idée que… Ce serait l'ultime trahison envers ton frère ! Autant que durera le doute, un peu d'espoir sera permis aussi. Je n'ai plus que cela à me raccrocher.

Et préférant ne pas s'étendre davantage sur la question, afin de ne pas insister plus encore que d'eux tous Aldéran avait une place de premier choix dans son cœur – même s'ils ne l'ignoraient pas !

Ayvanère posa la main sur son ventre plat, sachant qu'elle avait la meilleure part d'Aldéran, en elle.

* * *

Serrant contre elle son long peignoir, Karémyne s'approcha de son mari, bras croisé sur la balustrade en fer forgé de la terrasse de leur chambre.

- Ils l'ont tellement mal pris, tous.

- Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? remarqua-t-il en lui entourant les épaules de son bras. Hoby a très bien résumé le sentiment général quand il est parti se réfugier dans sa chambre en faisant l'impasse sur le dîner : j'étais le seul à pouvoir ramener Aldéran, et je n'aurais jamais dû me représenter sans lui…

- C'était cruel et injustifié. C'est un enfant, temporisa-t-elle.

- Je sais, je ne lui en veux nullement. J'ai comme l'impression que tout le monde me surestime grandement !

- C'est ça, la rançon de la gloire, glissa Karémyne. Après tout, ils n'ont entendu parler que de tes réussites ! Comment un enfant aussi jeune que Hoby pourrait-il envisager que tu ne puisses pas réussir l'impossible ? !

- Je ne suis qu'un être humain, reprit Albator. On dirait qu'on ne se le rappelle que lorsque j'échoue…

Elle fit la grimace.

- Je n'avais, de fait, pas envisagé que tu ne puisses pas retrouver la trace d'Aldéran !

- Et moi donc !

- Que vas-tu pouvoir faire de plus, à présent ?

- Tout reprendre à zéro. Retourner aux coordonnées de l'explosion solaire, refaire pas à pas le parcours du _Lightshadow_ et extrapoler à partir du lieu supposé où il l'a évacué en navette de sauvetage ! Si cela ne me mène à rien, j'aurai au moins l'infime soulagement d'avoir tenté… Karémyne, comment pourrais-je accepter sa disparition ? C'est trop dur, beaucoup trop… Je serais incapable de le supporter… Maya, Toshiro, Mayu quelque part, ça suffit. Pas notre enfant, Karry, c'est le deuil de trop…

- Albator, si, toi, tu craques, comment veux-tu que nous puissions résister ? supplia-t-elle.

- Je repars après demain, préféra-t-il jeter avant de rentrer dans la chambre.


	3. Chapter 3

**4****.**

L'espace plus vide que jamais, les huit planètes de la galaxie vivant plutôt en autarcie, repliées sur elles-mêmes, l'_Arcadia_ avait pu voler sans être inquiété.

- Tu es sûr que nous sommes aux bonnes coordonnées, Toshy ?

- Oui. Toute cette zone est encore chargée des particules de ce petit soleil qui a explosé. Il suffit de voir à quel point nos instruments s'affolent et ce malgré que le bouclier soit actif ! A la moindre erreur de navigation, on pourrait subir le sort du _Lightshadow_.

- Au moins, on saurait ainsi peut-être mieux ce qui est arrivé à Aldéran, grogna Albator entre ses dents.

- Ne raconte donc pas n'importe quoi, fit Clio. Ce n'est certainement en partageant son sort que tu vas lui venir en aide. Pas plus que ça ne plairait aux tiens qu'un autre balafré disparaisse !

Préoccupée, la jurassienne referma plus fortement encore les doigts autour de la bouteille qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, sa longue robe d'un vert foncé effleurant le sol.

- Malgré toutes ses frasques, son épouvantable caractère, Aldie a toujours été ton préféré, tu lui as tout passé ! Mais, aujourd'hui, il est inutile de même songer à le rejoindre pour éteindre cette peine atroce… Il est ici, quelque part, et tu le trouveras !

- Non, je n'y crois plus… Il n'y aura plus qu'une seule chose à tenter, une fois qu'en j'en aurai fini ici.

- Quoi donc ? questionna-t-elle encore, plus qu'inquiète !

- Me tourner vers la seule personne susceptible de localiser son âme… qu'il soit encore en vie, ou non.

* * *

Dans une mini fenêtre au coin inférieur gauche de l'écran de la passerelle du vaisseau vert, Albator, Clio et Machinar pouvaient voir le _Lightshadow_ entièrement entouré par le chantier naval mobile, des milliers de lumières parcourant sa surface là où les robots réparateurs s'activaient sur toute sa coque.

- Je ne peux donner qu'une approximation, en me basant sur les traces de son crash sur Huven, reprit Toshiro. Mais tous les calculs portent à croire que c'est à partir d'ici que la navette a quitté le vaisseau et que sans plus d'ordres ni de contrôle, il est parti en vrille – au propre comme au figuré – pour finir sa course folle au sol…

Le pirate examina attentivement la carte galactographique projetée au-dessus de lui.

- On a un groupe de quatre planètes que, même avec une faible autonomie la navette, pour autant qu'elle soit à peu près intacte, aurait pu atteindre, réfléchit-il à haute voix. Mais j'élimine la planète A qui n'a pas d'atmosphère viable, et on n'a repéré aucune épave. Et je ne me préoccupe pas de la planète C qui est primitive au possible et où l'on n'a pas davantage localisé un appareil en détresse. Il reste donc B et D… B est tellement informatisée que toutes les infos s'affichent en direct sur le GalactoNet et ce bien que les états ne se préoccupent pas un instant de ce réseau. Nous avons donc à fouiller méticuleusement D pour trouver un écho de la balise de la navette… Ensuite, nous quitterons pour toujours cette galaxie !

* * *

A nouveau, les scans de l'_Arcadia_ n'avaient pas trouvé trace de l'épave d'une navette, n'avait pas plus capté le signal de sa balise de détresse. Et, au plus profond qu'il projette ses ondes de localisation, il n'avait pu constater que l'appareil aurait pu être dissimulé dans un hangar ou plus simplement encore fini à la casse !

- Une fois, je pourrais avancer que j'aurais pu manquer un retour d'écho, mais pas après presque quatre passages complets, conclut enfin le Grand Ordinateur, du regret plein la voix. Cette fois je ne peux que t'en apporter la certitude, Albator : ton fils n'a jamais atteint une seule des planètes de cette galaxie !

- Je me doutais bien que tu allais me dire cela, soupira le pirate. En un mois à tout passer au peigne fin, même les planètes les plus éloignées qu'il n'aurait jamais pu atteindre même avec les batteries chargées au maximum, il n'y a effectivement plus aucun espoir à concevoir… Aldéran a bien disparu ici, à jamais, s'obligea-t-il à prononcer alors que sa voix se brisait sur ces mots. Oh Toshiro, comment vais-je bien pouvoir le redire à sa mère, à ses frères et à sa sœur ? Deux fois, j'ai déjà cru le perdre, mais on avait tous été à son chevet, il s'est battu bec et ongles pour survivre. Mais ici, je crois qu'il n'a eu aucune chance… C'est tellement injuste, ça me fait si mal !

- Ca va aller ? s'inquiéta le Grand Ordinateur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je devais le protéger, de tout, et je n'y suis pas arrivé ! Il n'y a pas de pire échec dans une vie… Une existence sans Aldéran, je ne peux l'envisager, je crois que je n'y arriverai pas…

* * *

Au matin, le capitaine pirate était revenu sur la passerelle, Clio demeurée à l'appartement et Machinar procédant à ses mises à jour à l'Infirmerie de l'_Arcadia_.

« Pardonne-moi, Aldie, mais je ne peux faire plus… J'ai tout tenté, j'ai tout fouillé, sans te trouver, mon pauvre enfant. Je dois me faire à cette réalité, l'accepter, et laisser ici ton souvenir. En revanche, sache que tu auras toujours une place privilégiée dans nos cœurs et le bébé qu'Ayvanère porte sera la trace que tu nous auras laissée. Merci pour cet inestimable cadeau, mon petit garçon ! ».

Albator déverrouilla les portes, trouvant dans le couloir une Clio qui ne dissimulait pas ses inquiétudes quant à ses réactions !

- Nous quittons à nouveau cette galaxie ?

De la tête, il approuva.

- Le chantier naval mobile demeurera en orbite d'Huven le temps nécessaire à la totale remise en état du _Lightshadow_, ensuite, il le ramènera à Ragel. J'ignore ce que Karémyne en fera, mais je doute qu'il quitte à nouveau son dock spatial !

- Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont tu parles, remarqua la jurassienne qui hésitait entre le réconforter ou le secouer d'importance !

- Réacteurs à mi-puissance, Toshy, nous nous en allons.

- Vers quelles coordonnées de vol veux-tu que nous nous dirigions, Albator ? interrogea le Grand Ordinateur.

- Laisse dériver l'_Arcadia_, je me fiche éperdument de notre destination. Cela n'a aucune importance… Plus rien n'a d'importance.


	4. Chapter 4

**5****.**

L'alarme silencieuse indiquait qu'il y avait eu intrusion dans l'appartement en l'absence de sa propriétaire.

Sylvarande referma la porte, jetant ses clés sur la petite table du hall d'entrée et prenant dans le porte-parapluie le pistolet qui y était dissimulé !

Arme au poing, elle s'avança, n'allumant pas, cherchant à détecter par ses seuls sens où était le visiteur qu'elle n'attendait pas et qui était impoliment entré !

Son instinct lui soufflant qu'il était juste derrière elle, elle se raidit et leva le bras.

- N'y songe même pas, fit une voix sèche alors que le canon, très petit au demeurant, d'une arme se posait sur sa nuque.

Sylvarande posa son pistolet et se retourna lentement. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'humain qui se trouvait face à elle, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer qui il était !

- Albator…

Tout en la tenant en joue de son gravity saber, le pirate lui désigna un fauteuil alors que Clio activait les plafonniers et une lumière vive inonda le salon.

- Ainsi, c'est toi la fille de Sylvidra…

- Oui. Et toi tu es celui qui a défait son Armada et elle-même au combat !

- En effet. Cela m'étonne qu'elle t'aie parlé de ce passé.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle le voulait. Mais, parfois, ça lui échappait. Et puis, j'ai hérité de son journal intime ! Je crois qu'elle a apprécié d'être vaincue par toi et non un autre. Es-tu venu faire disparaître l'erreur de la nature – que ce soit vis-à-vis des humains ou des sylvidres – que je représente ?

- Pas tout de suite. Je t'embarque à bord de mon vaisseau, on a un voyage à faire.

- Vers où ?

- Conduis-moi au Sanctuaire de Saharya. Tu en connais les coordonnées précises, je le sais !

- Mais, je…

- Je ne pense pas t'en laisser le choix ! aboya le pirate. Prends ta brosse à dents et passe devant !

Le regard de Clio s'illumina, tandis qu'elle poussait enfin un soupir de soulagement, constatant qu'après plusieurs jours où elle avait redouté le pire de la part de son ami, elle était rassurée quant au fait qu'il avait repris les choses en main et ne comptait toujours pas lâcher l'affaire !

* * *

_Après avoir été proprement éjectée de l'appartement du capitaine de l'Arcadia, n'ayant pu que s'inquiéter en tournant elle-même comme une lionne en cage pour son ami qui lui avait fermé son esprit et qui avait passé plusieurs jours __à ruminer le trop lourd chagrin, le faisant disparaître au gré des bouteilles, la jurassienne n'avait su que penser quand il était venu la trouver ayant retrouvé son contrôle habituel et surtout une froide détermination contradictoire avec les éprouvantes semaines passées._

_- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse me dire ce qu'il est advenu d'Aldéran ! Je veux être assuré du repos de son âme… Je veux savoir si je dois aller procéder aux formalités pour officialiser son décès…_

_- Qui ? interrogea un peu rapidement et stupidement Clio qui avait pourtant compris aussitôt de qui le pirate à la chevelure de neige parlait !_

_Elle battit un instant des paupières, se demandant si l'intention de son ami relevait du génie ou de la folie ! ?_

_- Mais, comment vas-tu bien pouvoir contacter Saharya ?_

_- En allant à son nouveau Sanctuaire…_

_- Albator, tu n'as pas de chromosome doré, tu seras incapable de le localiser ! protesta Clio._

_Le pirate eut un sourire amer._

_- Il y a quelqu'un qui en connaît les coordonnées. Sylvarande va m'y conduire !_

_- Comme si ça allait lui plaire…_

_- Comme si j'allais lui demander son avis ! persifla-t-il. Toshiro, vol subliminal, on va se caler en orbite de Ragel, que j'aille mettre la main sur cette sylvidre…_

_- N'oublie pas non plus qui elle est, rappela le Grand Ordinateur, qui est sa mère, son géniteur…_

_- Comme si je pouvais…_

_De fait, Albator déglutit péniblement, se demandant un instant s'il n'allait pas gerber l'alcool qui gargouillait encore dans son estomac vide._

_

* * *

_

Tout comme l'avait été le voyage de retour à bord du _Lightshadow_, Sylvarande ne pouvait que se sentir prisonnière sur l'_Arcadia_, ce que la présence continuelle du Doc du _Karyu_ ne pouvait manquer de lui rappeler puisqu'il pouvait la surveiller 24h/24 !

L'Humanoïde sur ses talons, la sylvidre pénétra sur la passerelle.

- Je n'ai rien promis ! siffla-t-elle, les bras tendus bien droits le long de son corps, poings serrés, en une pause que sa mère avait souvent eue. J'ai été enlevée !

- Oui, c'est une bonne vision de mon acte, concéda le pirate au visage fermé.

- Pourquoi ma présence physique, ici ? poursuivit Sylvarande. J'aurais pu renseigner les coordonnées…

- … Et m'envoyer droit vers un trou noir ? persifla encore Albator. Mais bien sûr ! Je ne fais confiance à personne ! Tu es ma garantie, Sylvarande. Et puis, vu que Saharya est ta Protectrice, tu sauras la prier de se révéler. Je ferai le reste.

- Oui, Aldéran est le fils de la Magicienne… Mais, je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis là. C'est lui qui serait le mieux placé pour te guider, pirate, il a un chromosome doré, lui !

Sylvarande parut se troubler.

- Alors, le fait qu'il soit porté disparu, ce n'est pas une fausse rumeur, une tactique ou autre, comprit-elle. Non seulement tu as une rejetone à moitié sylvidre et on dirait que tu n'as pas su davantage veiller sur celui de ma déesse !

- Je ne sollicite toujours pas ton opinion, aboya Albator. Retourne à ton studio, on en a encore pour plusieurs jours de vol ! Et, inutile de songer à me jouer un tour de cochon – je suis le maître en la matière – et surtout Saharya choisira sans réfléchir entre toi et moi si un piège était mis en place.

- Tu en es sûr ? ironisa à son tour Sylvarande en se retirant. Moi, je prie ma Protectrice depuis que je sais parler. Toi, tu as juste tiré ton coup, quelques fois !

- Elle n'a pas tort, reconnut Clio, une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Figure-toi, Clio, que je n'ai pas oublié une seule des étreintes avec Saharya ! grinça-t-il encore.

- Je parlais plutôt du fait qu'une entité surnaturelle va privilégier ses fervents et non son amant d'une semaine !

- Merci… Je préfère ne pas prendre cela en considération.

- Ce que tu deviens susceptible, avec l'âge !

Albator reposa le verre de liqueur qui clôturait un bon repas, pour un menu d'aliments réhydratés en tous cas.

- Quoi que tu en penses, Clio, je n'ai retrouvé aucune ironie. J'ai juste tenté de river son clou à cette sylvidre ! Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir… Tant que Saharya ne mettra pas le point final à ces recherches, une partie de mon cœur sera mort. Comment pourrais-je me réjouir d'une quelconque altercation entre cette plante et moi – d'autant plus que nous en sommes sortis à égalité ?

- J'ai néanmoins apprécié de te voir dans cette joute verbale. Tu as retrouvé ton mordant, pour Aldéran !

- C'est bien le moins… Laisse-moi, Clio.

- Comme tu voudras, Albator. Je suis toujours là.


	5. Chapter 5

**6****.**

Débarrassé de son dernier plâtre, Aldéran avait retrouvé un peu de mobilité.

Après quelques pas, aux alentours immédiats de la ferme, en appui malhabile sur ses béquilles, le jeune homme était souvent revenu aux bancs près des murs pour se reposer.

Les jours passant, il avait récupéré des forces, grâce aux plats, tenant bien à l'estomac, à défaut d'une complète mémoire.

Et peu à peu, les souvenirs étaient revenus, assez dans le désordre, mais en les classant, autant que possible, Aldéran avait tenté de reconstituer ce qui l'avait amené à se réveiller dans la fermette de la planète Junab, brisé, sans forces.

* * *

_Le Lightshadow volait tranquillement, à vitesse de croisière et tout indiquait qu'il se réarrimerait au Dock Orbital avant la fin de la semaine._

_Dans son appartement, Aldéran __s'était mis au piano et le prélude avait enfin été exécuté sans la moindre fausse note ou hésitation sur les passages techniques les plus ardus, et un sourire avait flotté sur ses lèvres._

_Sirène d'alerte et embardée avaient été concomitantes, l'envoyer valser à travers le salon._

_- Toshiro ! ? protesta-t-il en se relevant, le postérieur douloureux, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poignard entre les côtes et que la température intérieure s'était brutalement élevée._

_- Le soleil a explosé et on a été pris de plein fouet. Ce n'est pas bon, Aldéran, expliqua l'Ordinateur. La liste des dommages s'allonge, les robots-pompiers ne parviennent pas à contenir les incendies et deux équipes de réparation ont déjà été __vaporisées par des souffles internes._

_- Les boucliers… ?_

_- Il ne reste que celui de coque. Le système pour déployer celui ovoïde n'est plus opérationnel. C'est une véritable réaction en chaîne, Aldéran. Tout est en train de surchauffer !_

_- __Je constate, l'air est devenu pratiquement irrespirable !_

_- Il faut que tu prennes une navette de sauvetage, reprit Toshiro. Tout le réseau d'ordinateurs est en train de lâcher et je ne pourrai pas garder le contrôle encore bien longtemps !_

_- Quoi ? glapit Aldéran. Tu es en train de me dire que le Lightshadow est… perdu ! ?_

_- Oui.__ Je vais tenter d'au moins en sauver la carcasse en le posant, au moins mal… Il faut que tu partes, Aldie !_

_- Mais, je ne peux pas__ abandonner le…_

_- Aldéran, je ne saurais pas te garantir que le Lightshadow sera encore en un seul morceau quand j'atteindrai Huven, la plus proche planète ! Va-t-en !_

_Le jeune homme n'avait plus protesté et s'était rendu au pont d'envol pour embarquer à bord d'une des navettes de secours._

_- Prends soin de toi, Toshy !_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant qu'il y a ma mémoire d'origine, je peux être réimplanté dans n'importe quel système. J'active la balise de détresse. Ton père sera bientôt là, pour te récupérer._

_La navette avait décollé alors qu'une nouvelle explosion solaire enrobait le vaisseau de son feu destructeur et meurtrier, le secouant comme une plume. Le petit appareil de sauvetage avait fait plusieurs tonneaux avant de se retrouver dans l'espace._

_Trop endommagée, la navette n'avait pu que repérer une planète où se diriger, laissant des débris et de la déperdition d'énergie dans son sillage._

_La rentrée dans l'atmosphère avait achevé de la disloquer et elle avait heurté la surface du lac de plein fouet._

_

* * *

_

« Pourquoi papa n'est-il pas venu, comme Toshiro l'avait dit ? Il n'a quand même pas pu récupérer le _Lightshadow_ et repartir en me laissant derrière ! ? ».

Sans la moindre info venant de l'extérieur, de Junab, Aldéran ne pouvait que se perdre en conjectures.

Si ses pensées, ses réactions, ses émotions, étaient au ralenti, comme anesthésiées, dans un environnement où il n'avait aucun repère, Aldéran avait commencé à récupérer physiquement et il avait pu apporter un peu d'aide à la famille de Muchille qui s'occupait de lui depuis l'instant où son mari et son fils aîné l'avaient sorti par la verrière éclatée.

**7.**

Les trois fils de Muchille et Ethol Dengmer avaient ramené les chevaux depuis les pâturages et dans un nuage de poussière, avec le martèlement du galop des animaux, le troupeau avait été dirigé vers le corral dont Aldéran avait ouvert grand la porte

- Pas de soucis ? questionna-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien de mieux que cette randonnée, fit Eldèt. Quand on ira les ramener aux pâturages d'hiver, tu pourras nous accompagner.

Aldéran secoua négativement la tête.

- J'espère bien être rentré chez moi depuis longtemps, ne t'en déplaise.

De fait, Lumis et Namor, les deux autres frères, firent la grimace.

- On aimerait bien te garder.

- Et puis, comment veux-tu bien parvenir à retrouver les tiens ?

- Je ne pense pas que ton père vienne un jour, reprit Eldèt.

- Finalement, peut-être que le pire envisagé par Toshiro s'est produit : le _Lightshadow_ s'est désintégré et il a cru que… Je ne vois que cette explication. Oui, je refuse de penser qu'il m'a laissé tomber.

- Ca ne t'aidera toujours pas, remarqua Namor alors qu'ils revenaient vers les écuries.

- Il faut que j'atteigne ma navette, que je récupère la balise et que j'envoie manuellement le signal de détresse.

Les trois frères sursautèrent.

- Elle est au fond du lac ! Comment veux-tu donc l'atteindre ?

- En plongeant, rétorqua simplement Aldéran.

- C'est trop profond. Déjà que ton petit vaisseau a failli engloutir notre voilier en s'enfonçant dans un tourbillon… ajouta Lumis.

- Vous avez pris de grands risques pour me sortir de la navette, vous auriez pu y rester !

- Que veux-tu, Aldie, on ne pouvait pas non plus te laisser te noyer devant nos yeux sans rien faire, poursuivit l'aîné des Dengmer.

- Vous ne me connaissiez pas, objecta encore Aldéran.

- Et alors ? D'après ce que tu nous as raconté, tu passes ton temps à venir en aide à des inconnus, ajouta Namor alors qu'ils rentraient dans le bâtiment principal de la ferme.

* * *

- Où est papa ? questionna Eldèt alors que sa mère servait aux quatre garçons des crêpes chaudes à arroser de sirop de baies.

- Il finit de labourer avec les bœufs. Demain, vous pourrez aller semer. Les enfants te montreront comment faire, Aldéran.

- Avec plaisir.

- Maman, il veut plonger dans le lac ! jeta Namor, presque épouvanté. Dis-lui qu'il va juste réussir à se noyer, cette fois-ci ! ?

De la tête, Lumis et Eldèt approuvèrent vigoureusement.

- Je trouverai bien un moyen, assura Aldéran. Les bambous, j'ai essayé avec cette espèce glaise collante pour fixer hermétiquement chaque tige à l'autre, mais il en faudrait beaucoup trop et ce serait quasi impossible à transporter jusqu'à l'endroit du lac où la navette a sombré… Il me faut plus de mobilité.

- A quoi pense-tu ? s'enquit Lumis qui avait appris à connaître la lueur déterminée dans les prunelles bleu marine de leur hôte.

- Les panses qui sont dans la remise, sous le fenil, pleine d'air, pourraient être une intéressante alternative…

- Et tu ne sais même pas si ce que tu appelles balise est encore en état de fonctionner, murmura Namor.

- Je dois essayer, un point c'est tout ! Je n'ai pas le choix… Je ne peux quand même pas rester ici pour le reste de ma vie !

- Nous, ça ne nous dérange pas, que du contraire, assura Muchille en remplissant à nouveau de lait les gobelets.

Aldéran baissa à demi les paupières tout en savourant le breuvage riche et tout juste trait.

« Non, il ne faut pas que je me fasse à cette idée, surtout pas ! ».


	6. Chapter 6

**7****.**

Aldéran s'étira, grimaça, son corps lui renvoyant de multiples signaux de douleur et le moins intense n'était pas la migraine qui lui martelait les tempes.

Depuis une semaine, avec les trois fils des Dengmer, il procédait aux semailles des champs de la famille et bien que la marche soit lente, le geste ample et léger, les journées étaient bien longues et il en parcourait des kilomètres !

Après s'être débarbouillé à la pompe de la cour intérieure du bâtiment personnel de la famille, il avait enfilé les vêtements que – couchée bien plus tard que lui – Muchille était venue déposer dans sa chambre. Pantalons de toile brute d'un brun clair, longue chemise dont le tissu grattait un peu la peau, il en avait pris l'habitude même si avec les hautes bottes à interminables lacets sa silhouette lui semblait assez anachronique quand il l'apercevait dans un miroir.

- Pourquoi j'ai déjà eu cette impression, mais avec d'autres vêtements, sombres ceux-là. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment la tenue qui m'aie fait tiquer, je crois…

D'un coffre en lourd bois noir, il tira un ceinturon dont l'étui contenait un pistolet au long canon, à la crosse agréable en main.

- Quand Ethol me l'a remis la première fois, que j'ai mis le nez dehors, seule chose qui aie résisté au crash, j'ai failli couper en deux un des murets de pierres… Trop dangereux ce laser, surtout tant que ma fracture du poignet me fera toujours endurer le martyr à chaque effort !

L'estomac du jeune homme criait famine et parmi les tâches qu'il était chargé d'accomplir pour aider aux tâches quotidiennes, il se dirigea vers le poulailler pour ramasser les œufs et traire la vache noire pour l'omelette et le porridge qui composeraient, en partie, le petit déjeuner.

* * *

Encore une fois, tous les Dengmer s'étaient levés avant Aldéran et s'étaient activés et bien que modeste au vu de sa piètre condition physique, sa petite contribution avait été utile et appréciée.

Namor, le cadet, avait surtout lorgné sur les œufs de cane et le bonheur de l'adolescent avait été total quand sa mère lui avait servi son omelette baveuse, additionnée de crème à 3000% de calories, et de jambon fumé à l'épaisse couenne de graisse bien croustillante sous les dents !

Le premier repas de la journée, alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé, rassemblait la famille et chacun de bonne humeur commentait sa nuit, ses rêves ou cauchemar !

Sur sa chaise, Aldéran observait toujours cet rituel avec un peu de surprise, cherchant dans sa mémoire en lambeaux de semblables scènes dans son passé, et n'en trouvant pas.

Lumis rajouta du lait brûlant dans le bol de porridge d'Aldéran.

- Ne laisse donc pas refroidir cette portion ! A quoi pensais-tu donc ?

- Je me demandais si, chez moi, on était aussi « esprit de famille ». Maintenant, je sais que non… Pour ce que je me rappelle de mes parents, je doute que cela aie été dans leurs habitudes… D'ailleurs, je crois qu'ils n'étaient jamais là… Je ressens un tel vide, à ce sujet !

Le jeune homme préféra coupa de lui-même la lourdeur apportée par ses introspections que les Dengmer ne pouvaient comprendre, et lui-même encore moins !

- Où va-t-on semer, aujourd'hui ? lança-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Pas de sac de graine à ton épaule, Aldéran, fit Ethol. Mes fils et moi allons récolter des légumes, toi tu iras avec ma femme, avec une gaule, dans les parcelles de verger. Une fois ces récoltes effectuées, nous irons les vendre au marché local. Ca te laissera du temps pour… ton projet. Mais, je te le répète encore, Aldéran : nous t'avons recueilli, nous sommes prêts à t'accueillir pour bien plus longtemps encore, tu serais des nôtres et tu prouves chaque jour qui passe que tu es de bonne volonté pour aider.

- Merci… Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, pour qui, mais je dois vraiment rentrer chez moi !

- Ca m'attriste, mais je comprends, dit encore Eldèt. Il y a forcément une famille qui est dans les tourments, qui te cherche, des frères et des sœurs…

- Si c'était le cas, mon père aurait cherché, aurait trouvé… Quoique je prétende, face à lui, pour lui casser ses effets, il est le meilleur dans son domaine !

- Lequel ? glissa innocemment Eldèt.

- Tuer… Désolé, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ce mot m'est venu tout seul…

- Sans doute parce qu'il s'agit de la vérité, murmura Muchille en posant devant Aldéran un bol de crème battue pleine de fruits et de sucre. Tu es d'un autre monde, jeune homme, et tu ne peux effectivement qu'y retourner.

**8.**

Dans sa chambre, Aldéran ne savait quelle technique utiliser pour parvenir jusqu'au fond, et surtout en revenir !

- La méga réserve d'oxygène, des vessies cousues l'une à l'autre, comme une sorte de montgolfière, autant oublier, je vais arriver au fond à mesure qu'elle se remplira d'air soit, mais je n'en aurai pas assez pour remonter ! Même plusieurs panses, ça me ralentirait dans ma descente et le temps de relier un embout à leur extrémité pour respirer m'aurait coûté trop d'efforts et je n'aurais pas assez de réserves d'air pour poursuivre et, encore surtout, remonter. Quant à emporter, fixées à ma taille par exemple, de petites outres, elles me feraient perdre du temps précieux aussi et elles ne contiennent pas assez d'air…

Le jeune homme jeta son crayon sur la petite surface de travail du meuble, entre la vasque pour ses ablutions de la froide saison supposait-il, et une brosse à cheveux aux crins durs, le seul endroit où il puisse mettre sur papier ses idées.

- Aucune option… Et toutes sont tellement risquées… Mais, je dois en prendre le risque !

- Pourquoi tu ne les lestes pas ? glissa une voix d'adolescent.

* * *

Au bout du ponton où était le voilier des Gendmer, Aldéran avait procédé à des expériences, à échelle très réduite – bien que vu sa mémoire défaillante, il ignore ce qu'était cette histoire d'échelle…

- Et là, ça va, elle était bonne, mon idée ? interrogea Namor, de la candeur plein ses grands yeux bleu.

- Ce n'est pas génial, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est la meilleure soluce, la seule… soupira Aldéran. Oui, tu as été d'excellent conseil, Namor ! Je vais faire ainsi !

- Tu vas te noyer, geignit le cadet des Gendmer.

- Si c'est le cas, je serai auprès des miens, enfin, bien longtemps avant qu'ils ne me rejoignent dans cet autre monde… Mais, j'ai trop de violentes sensations, je ne les comprends pas toutes, presque toutes en fait, mais je dois rejoindre ce monde au-dessus du ciel que tu vois chaque jour, Namor…

- Mais, pourquoi ? ! gémit l'adolescent, désolé. Je t'aime bien, comme membre de la famille, tu es si sympa…

- Comme si j'en avais réellement conscience… Je sais juste que je suis attiré irrésistiblement… Et ça me fait peur car ce n'est pas non plus mon monde… Mais, quels que soient mes sentiments, j'ai une famille hors de cette planète et mon seul moyen est d'appeler mon père avec cette balise – pour autant qu'elle soit opérationnelle ou à devoir être remise en état… Il faut que je retrouve les miens… J'en ai peur, surtout mon père je crois, mais tout me ramène à lui, dans mes cauchemars…

Ayant rejoint Aldéran et Namor sur le ponton, Lumis étreignit les épaules des deux garçons.

- Que vas-tu finalement faire, Aldie ?

- Namor m'a apporté la soluce : je mets du lest à ces panses pleines d'air, qui descendront lentement le long de la corde qui me servira aussi de guide – je dois encore calculer leur vitesse – et j'y vais avec ma première « bonbonne d'air ».

- Mais, comment vas-tu calculer… ?

- Ca me vient naturellement, cela doit venir de mon passé… Je ne peux l'expliquer… j'espère que ça pourra m'aider…

- Je serai là pour t'assister, asura Namor, grand sourire sur son visage de jeune enfant.

* * *

A intervalles réguliers, les nœuds avaient permis à Aldéran d'évaluer la profondeur du lac et après avoir testé la capacité d'air que lui donnaient les vessies de porc, ils les avaient attachées le long de l'interminable corde n'ayant qu'à mesure de sa progression qu'à défaire la cordelette et à les percer de son bambou afin d'avoir accès à sa réserve d'oxygène.

Le jeune homme avait testé son système, commençant par des plongeons prudents.

Et après une semaine où il avait constaté que le plan insensé semblait avoir une petite chance de réussir, il s'était lancé pour une plongée jusqu'au fond où se trouvait l'épave de sa Navette de Sauvetage.

* * *

Les Gendmer s'étaient rassemblés autour de la table, observant l'appareil, qui avait la taille d'un gigot d'agneau, l'eau ruisselant encore de chaque partie.

- C'est ta balise ?

- Oui.

- Elle est toute mouillée… Elle fonctionne ?

- Je ne le saurai qu'une fois qu'elle aura totalement séché. Je peux faire du feu ?

- Bien sûr.

Aldéran arrangea les bûches dans la cheminée, roula du papier et l'enflamma, plaçant la balise sur le sol, à petite distance afin de faire s'évaporer l'eau qui avait pénétré jusqu'au cœur de l'appareil.


	7. Chapter 7

**8.**

Clio était venue tenir compagnie à Albator sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, sa harpe au creux du bras, sa longue robe couleur de café effleurant le sol.

- Quand atteindrons-nous le Sanctuaire de Saharya ?

- Après-demain, selon Sylvarande. Mais je ne la crois qu'à moitié, et encore !

La jurassienne remplit deux verres de vin.

- Que ressens-tu pour cette créature ?

- Rien du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais le moindre sentiment envers cette sylvidre ? rétorqua le pirate, surpris par la question. La seule chose que je pourrais dire est que je la plains !

- Comment cela ? s'étonna à son tour son amie.

- Je ne voudrais de sa vie, pour rien au monde. Sylvidra était déjà unique dans son genre, dans son évolution. Et le double héritage de sa plante de fille la rend seule de son espèce… A sa place, je haïrais celui qui est à l'origine de son existence ! As-tu sondé son esprit ?

De la tête, la jurassienne approuva.

- C'est étonnamment vide ! Elle ne vit que dans l'instant présent, ses sentiments sont lisses et neutres, et son cœur est comme mort… Elle n'a lancé l'offensive des végétaux que pour rendre de l'énergie, de l'oxygène, un peu d'espoir aussi à ses sœurs plantes. Ce fut un échec et elle a compris qu'elle ne maîtrisait en rien ses pouvoirs ! Sans compter que maintenant Saharya l'empêche de récidiver. Oui, il n'y a plus rien dans sa vie qui puisse la motiver. Elle n'en demeure pas moins une sylvidre, dangereuse donc… Et je n'oublie pas qu'une de ses sœurs fait partie de l'Unité d'Aldéran ! Cela n'a jamais un hasard si elle a été dans son ombre au moment où sa Reine lançait son attaque.

- Je sais. J'avoue que je n'en ai pas cru mes oreilles quand Doc me l'a appris.

Il soupira, observant à travers les baies vitrées l'espace autour du vaisseau mais cela faisait des semaines que le spectacle ne l'apaisait plus.

Une fois de plus, Albator s'était rendu à la salle de l'ordinateur où même Clio n'était plus la bienvenue !

- La sylvidre est passée tout à l'heure, renseigna Toshiro. Je crois que, à la fois, je l'intriguais et qu'ensuite ce qu'elle a lu dans le Journal de sa mère l'a rendue encore plus incrédule !

- Elle ne t'a fait aucun mal ? s'alarma le pirate.

- Non, elle est demeurée sur le seuil. Elle devait penser, avec juste raison, que la salle était piégée !

Albator ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire plus meurtrier qu'amusé.

- C'est sûr qu'une fois que l'on s'est fait pirate, on redouble de précautions ! Je doute que quiconque puisse désormais se glisser en catimini à ce bord !

- Je l'espère bien, rétorqua le Grand Ordinateur. Comment tu vas, toi ?

- En ce moment, mon cœur est aussi vide et froid que celui de Sylvarande ! Je suppose que tu ne captes aucun signe du Sanctuaire, alors que nous sommes, théoriquement, à moins d'une heure de lui ?

- Il est bien en sécurité dans sa dimension et rien ne le trahit. En réalité, même si tu n'as pas de chromosome doré, Saharya pourrait percevoir ton approche. Et le seul de nous à capter son signal, c'est toi !

- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela…

Le pirate eut un autre profond soupir.

- Je raisonne plutôt totalement de travers ces derniers temps. Si on n'a pas retrouvé la Navette d'Aldéran c'est sûrement en partie de ma faute. Je n'ai pas dû me poser les bonnes questions et prendre les recherches sous un mauvais angle.

- Maintenant, nous aurons une réponse, reprit Toshiro après un long moment de silence. Et ce même si ne te plaira sans doute pas.

- Il est temps d'en finir avec toutes ces incertitudes qui nous minent à petit feu. Je viens encore d'être en communication avec Karémyne et c'est de plus en plus dur pour eux tous… Oui, Saharya doit mettre fin à ces tourments !

Sylvarande avait prétendu prier sa Grande Protectrice mais aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue en retour.

- Alors ? s'impatienta Albator.

- On dirait… qu'elle refuse le contact, répondit-elle en tressaillant sous le regard furibond du pirate.

- Ne me raconte pas n'importe quoi, aboya-t-il en effet. Tu nous as conduit à cet espace désert… N'essaye pas à présent de me faire croire que le Sanctuaire a « déménagé » !

- Je n'ai aucun écho, répéta la sylvidre avec une grimace.

Clio se rapprocha de son ami.

- Et toi, tu ne perçois rien ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Rien du tout… Peut-être que Sylvarande dit la vérité mais je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien !

Le pirate revint près de la barre tandis que Clio se rapprochait de la sylvidre.

- Il faut que tu obtiennes un retour, siffla-t-elle à voix basse. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui va t'arriver si tu ne rencontres pas le désir d'Albator.

- Je ne peux pourtant pas inventer des propos qu'auraient la Magicienne ! ? Et je n'arrive, vraiment, pas à la contacter, je fais tout mon possible !

- Je ne l'ignore pas, murmura Clio. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert – un livre aux pages bien froissées au passage, j'ai rarement connu quelqu'un d'aussi tourmenté que toi, hormis Aldéran à cause de son ascendance non-humaine. Mon ami attend bel et bien un résultat et il n'est pas du tout en état de concevoir que tu échoues. Il ne te fera aucun mal véritable, mais ses emportements dépassent parfois ses intentions réelles. Je veillerai sur vous deux, ne t'inquiète pas.

Sylvarande soupira.

- Nous sommes aux bonnes coordonnées, je vous en donne ma parole ! jeta-t-elle à voix haute.

Le silence fut assez révélateur de ce que le pirate pensait de cette dernière phrase !

Sylvarande ferma les yeux, mains jointes, ouvrant son esprit à sa Grande Protectrice.

« Je vous en supplie, Saharya, je vous ai amené cet humain, et je n'ignore pas quels sont les liens entre vous ! Il attend quelque chose, de très important, de vous… Répondez-moi, par pitié ! ».

Connaissant chaque frémissement de son vaisseau, Albator avait été le seul à comprendre, à anticiper, à n'avoir pas été surpris par le brusque virage et la poussée brutale des réacteurs.

Clio et Sylvarande se relevèrent tandis que le pirate quittait son fauteuil pour s'approcher de la barre qui manoeuvrait l'_Arcadia_ de sa propre initiative.

- Que se passe-t-il ? siffla la sylvidre.

- Toshiro ? questionna Albator.

- J'ai reçu le signal de la balise de détresse d'Aldéran !


	8. Chapter 8

**9****.**

Depuis les fenêtres de leur ferme, les Dengmer pouvaient apercevoir l'_Arcadia_ posé sur le lac, flottant paisiblement sur la surface claire, qu'illuminait soit le soleil soit la lune.

_L'arrivée__, dans un vacarme assourdissant, du vaisseau vert avait proprement affolé la petite famille pour qui les journées étaient aussi chargées en tâches diverses que paisibles dans leur coin de campagne, sans compter que le mini-raz de marée provoqué par son amerrissage avait noyé une partie des potagers, quelques minutes durant !_

_Un hors-bord automatisé avec amené le capitaine de l'Arcadia jusqu'à une berge absolument déserte et il avait aussitôt conçu quelques inquiétudes bien que Toshiro l'aie assuré d'une absence totale de technologie, d'armes et le nombre d'individus à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde limité à six !_

_Une main prudente sur la crosse de son cosmogun, __il s'était avancé de quelques pas. Après avoir froidement abattu, le plus souvent à bout portant, la trentaine de pirates qui s'étaient un temps emparé de son vaisseau, ce ne seraient pas six personnes qui pouvaient lui faire peur – car il y avait peu à parier pour qu'ils soient de sa force meurtrière !_

_La porte d'un bâtiment latéral s'était entrouverte, puis plus franchement, et un quadragénaire dans la force de l'âge, blond, le visage mangé de barbe, en tenue simple et de grossière toile sans doute filée dans la ferme__, était apparu._

_Albator s'était arrêté à bonne distance, alors qu'Ethol Dengmer l'avait longuement dévisagé, ce qui avait particulièrement mis le pirate mal à l'aise au demeurant, avant de refermer la porte, le laissant à nouveau seul !_

_Et quand la porte avait été à nouveau poussée, Aldéran était apparu._

Non sans tristesse, du coin de l'œil, Albator observait le jeune homme qui finissait d'engloutir un copieux repas.

Ce dernier était d'une extrême pâleur, ce qui faisait ressortir sa balafre, d'un rouge sang. Il était très amaigri et flottait dans les vêtements locaux. Et il affichait un masque de souffrance permanent sur le visage.

- D'après les premiers résultats de la batterie de tests que Machinar a pratiqués sur toi, ils t'ont bien soigné, bien nourri, mais tu as été tellement gravement blessé ! Il te faudra de nombreux autres repas comme celui-ci pour que tu retrouves une forme et un poids décents !

Vu aussi tous les médicaments prescrits, de l'eau pétillante aromatisée avait accompagné le menu.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu plus tôt ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Aldéran, sitôt la dernière bouchée de cake au chocolat avalée. Je ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas pu me localiser ! ?

- Et moi donc… Aldie, j'ai écarté Junab de mes recherches dès le départ ! Si ta navette s'y était trouvée, elle aurait attiré l'_Arcadia_ comme un aimant ! Où est-elle ? !

- Au fond du lac.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! comprit le pirate. Elle échappait ainsi à tout scannage et n'émettait aucun signal ! Toshy a parcouru toute la surface des planètes de cette galaxie, mais je n'ai pas songé aux étangs, lacs ou océans ! J'ai pensé que vu la sophistication des autres planètes, même si tu avais coulé, il y aurait eu une trace de ton crash dans les infos, les communications… Mon pauvre garçon, je suis passé à côté de l'évidence même et je t'ai laissé tomber…

- Oui, ça y ressemble assez, murmura Aldéran, totalement épuisé, passant de la simple et rude vie à la ferme à la technologie pointue de l'_Arcadia_, complètement déboussolé ! Mais, je suis mal placé pour juger, j'ai encore tant de blancs…

- Le Doc du _Karyu_ a assuré que la mémoire te reviendra progressivement, parfois de façon plus rapide. Il te faut être patient. Tu te souviens de moi, de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? questionna Albator, avec un brin d'appréhensions, ce qui lui était très inhabituel, surtout en révélant ce sentiment.

- Tu es mon père. Ethol l'a compris et ça l'a rassuré. Sans cela, il n'aurait jamais rouvert la porte et aurait attendu que tes canons vaporisent sa ferme. En plus, il y avait ton arme, la même que celle qu'il a récupérée sur moi.

- Mon arme, rectifia le pirate. Ton cosmogun est le mien et moi je porte celui de mon meilleur ami !

- Je ne me rappelais pas de ce détail… Mais, en effet, ça me revient, je l'ai compris en découvrant le sigle S.00999… On ne repart pas tout de suite, j'espère ?

Albator sourit.

- Tu pourras faire tes adieux aux Dengmer, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu dors ici, ou chez tes amis ?

- Je voudrais retourner auprès d'eux. C'est tellement paisible, j'aime, je comprends que ce n'est pas mon environnement habituel mais j'ai appris à m'y sentir tellement bien !

- Le hors-bord te ramènera à eux, pour cette nuit, voire un peu plus si tu en as envie, glissa doucement le pirate à la crinière de neige, peiné et comprenant aussi que de profonds instincts, des sentiments à fleur de peau mais refoulés, ayant explosé dans cette situation tragique de crash !

Aldéran passa les mains sur son visage, l'air un peu hagard, entre deux mondes et refusant de quitter l'un pour rejoindre l'autre !

- Maman, mes frères et ma sœur, tu vas le leur dire tout de suite ?

- C'est malheureux à dire, mais ils ne sont plus à quelques jours près, jeta soudain une silhouette qui était apparue dans la salle à manger d'Albator. Prends ton temps, enfant, prends aussi congé de ce monde qui t'a aidé dans une terrible passe !

- Saharya ! jetèrent le père et le fils, se mettant debout.

Albator serra les poings.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu aux prières de Sylvarande ?

Aldéran tressaillit.

- Sylvarande est à bord ! ?

- Elle était la seule à pouvoir me mener au Sanctuaire… Je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai détesté ça ! Mais, que n'aurais-je pas fait pour toi, mon grand garçon !

- Merci, mon papa.

Et, tout en se dirigeant vers le hors-bord, Aldéran se rappelait avec précision une puissante étreinte entre le pirate et lui, dans la cour de la ferme, quand son père l'avait interminablement serré contre lui au moment des retrouvailles !

- Oh oui, papa, je sais désormais que tu m'aimes plus que tout ! Merci.

* * *

Le matelas plein de foin crissant et projetant ses effluves au gré de ses mouvements, Aldéran se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant l'_Arcadia_ flottant sur le lac.

« Oh, tu es enfin venu… Je ne me rappelais pas de grand-chose, ou plutôt dans le désordre. Je sais que toi et moi nous sommes affrontés, encore et encore, et ce fut violent ! Comme dirait Namor : deux coqs de combat dans un même poulailler, ça en fait un de trop au même endroit ! Nous sommes tellement semblables, ce qui a rassuré Ethol en dépit de sa peur panique pour les siens ! Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter, lui et les siens… Ils m'ont donné tant d'amour, en si peu de temps, sans rien attendre, entièrement… Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de ma mémoire ! ».

* * *

Le matelas épais, moelleux sous le corps et s'adaptant au gré de ses mouvements, Albator se retourna une fois de plus dans son lit.

Il fixa au travers des carreaux de la poupe de bois de son _Arcadia_ la ferme des Dengmer, à quelques kilomètres.

« Mon petit, je suis enfin venu… Tu m'as attendu tellement longtemps, heureusement que tu ignorais que tu ne te souvenais pas que j'étais sensé faire des miracles… Là, tu l'as oublié, mais notre passé, ta tendre adolescence, nous nous sommes affrontés, encore et encore, et ce fut violent ! Pardonne-moi, Aldie. Je sais que concernant ces Dengmer, tu n'as pas envie de les quitter … Ils t'ont donné tant d'amour, en si peu de temps, sans rien attendre, entièrement… Au moins, je sais qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de ta mémoire ! ».


	9. Chapter 9

**10****.**

Clio leva les yeux vers le pirate silencieux, sombre, dans le fauteuil de bois au haut dossier.

- N'essaye même pas de formuler cette pensée, Albator ! Je n'irai certainement fouiller dans l'esprit de ton fils !

- Mais il faut pourtant faire quelque chose, protesta-t-il encore. On ne peut pas le laisser déprimer dans son coin à longueur de journée !

- Tout de suite les grands mots. Il faut plutôt lui permettre de récupérer en paix, rectifia la jurassienne. Son corps a été soumis à très rude épreuve, il n'a disposé que de soins naturels ce qui a prolongé encore sa convalescence, loin de tout confort en sus. Et inutile de rappeler qu'il a subi un profond traumatisme qui affecte toujours sa mémoire, sans parler de ses migraines chroniques. Rien d'étonnant dès lors à ce qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps à dormir entre les repas. Ajoute au final qu'il commençait à se plaire dans cette ferme, le lieu où il s'est reconstruit – à tous points de vue, et que le replonger dans ton univers a été un changement radical et à nouveau perturbant. Ca ira mieux une fois qu'il sera en famille.

- Et moi je persiste à penser qu'il file du mauvais coton, grogna le pirate. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état… Sage, quasi ! Il n'a plus été docile et paisible depuis ses trois ans !

- Il doit se réhabituer. Et à mesure que la mémoire finira par lui revenir, il retrouvera son équilibre, son allant et son sale caractère. Le Doc du _Karyu_ t'a pourtant répété cela, depuis que nous avons quitté Junab !

Albator soupira.

- Tu crois qu'il regrette cette ferme, cette vie ?

- Pour l'instant, oui ! Mais ça ne durera pas, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Allons, de quoi te plains-tu ? Comme tu viens de le dire, il y avait longtemps qu'Aldie n'avait été aussi conciliant et obéissant !

- Justement, ce personnage, ce n'est pas mon fils, sa combativité…

- Sois patient, pria-t-elle encore. Cette épreuve l'a été sérieusement choqué.

- Il faut qu'il se ressaisisse ! gronda le pirate. Se laisser porter par les événements n'est jamais une bonne manière de faire !

- Tu es là, et il sait qu'il peut se permettre ces moments de faiblesse.

- Tant que nous volons sans soucis, lui ne doit effectivement s'en faire aucun.

Clio pinça une des cordes de la harpe posée entre ses genoux.

- Tout ce que je viens de te dire, ça ne t'avais pas suffit de l'entendre de la part de Maetel ? Car elle ne peut qu'avoir eu le même discours !

- Il n'empêche que je ne reconnais pas mon rebelle enfant dans cet oisillon aux ailes brisées… !

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ avait poursuivi son voyage de retour vers Ragel très en-dessous de sa vitesse de croisière habituelle.

- Je peux entrer, Aldie ? questionna Clio en frappant au chambranle de métal de la porte ouverte de communication entre l'entrée et le salon de l'appartement.

Allongé sur le côté dans le divan, en position fœtale, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, caressant doucement son front, le dégageant des mèches flamboyantes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Aldie ?

- Comme si tu ne lisais pas à livre ouvert…

- Je t'ai déjà assuré que je ne me le permettrais jamais. Et ce, même si ton père m'en priait… Ce qu'il n'a pas intérêt à faire ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, jeune humain, et que je peux aussi t'aider ! Il faut que tu sortes de ce marasme où tu t'enfonces chaque jour un peu plus. Bien qu'il m'en coûte de le dire, c'est le seul point sur lequel ton père ne se trompe pas !

La jurassienne tressaillit.

- Aldéran, est-ce que tu es reparti en guerre contre lui ? Si tu lui en veux pour avoir mis tant de semaines… Je peux t'expliquer ! Et il ne s'agira nullement de ma profonde affection pour lui mais plutôt de technique pure.

- Ne te tracasse pas, sur ce point. La Navette engloutie, il ne pouvait en rien la localiser, je le sais.

Le jeune homme esquissa soudain un léger sourire.

- Je devrais plutôt me réjouir du fait qu'il n'aie jamais cessé ses recherches, de tourner et de retourner, invisible, dans cette galaxie ! Tout autre aurait accepté ma mortelle disparition, serait rentré me faire inscrire comme « décédé » sur le Registre d'Etat Civil. Et je serais indéfiniment resté avec les Dengmer…

Pressentant, sans grande divination, ce qui minait le fils de son meilleur ami, Clio tenta de lui transmettre de sa confiance, de sa force aussi, via ses prunelles couleur d'or.

- Cela ne t'aurait pas déplu de demeurer avec eux, c'est cela ? glissa-t-elle, en réalité avec une absolue certitude.

Aldéran se redressa, empilant les coussins pour se soutenir le dos, passant les mains sur son visage pâle et creusé.

- Comment pourrais-tu imaginer, Clio ! ? C'était paisible, on se sentait en totale sécurité, aimé… Rien que des besoins et des occupations simples qui fatiguaient le corps et apaisaient l'âme. Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'était ça, la paix ! Je ne m'illusionne pas, il y avait forcément des dangers, des ennemis, la nature qui ravage tout ce qu'on a cultivé et élevé ! Mais, d'une certaine façon, je crois qu'on peut considérer que c'était une sorte de paradis – et mon père est venu m'en arracher…

Aldéran but quelques gorgées d'eau du verre que la jurassienne avait apporté, se contentant pour sa part de boire au goulot d'une bouteille de vin.

- Oh, inutile de le souligner : il le devait, il lui fallait me ramener dans ma vraie famille ! Mais, ça fait tellement mal, Clio ! Il me manque encore tant de souvenirs, ils m'attendent vraiment, tous ? J'ai cette horrible impression qu'ils auraient préféré que je disparaisse à jamais !

- Comme si un seul d'entre eux l'avait seulement pensé, un instant ! protesta la jurassienne, profondément choquée, retenant de la colère pour lui permettre de continuer à se confier ! Que du contraire, Aldéran : ils sont tous tellement malheureux ! Ils sont dans une sorte de survie depuis que le _Lightshadow_ s'est crashé sur la surface glaciaire de Huven… Ils prient et espèrent pour ton retour, surtout, comme tu peux t'en douter, Ayvanère !

- Ayvi… murmura le jeune homme, enfin un tendre sentiment sur le visage.

- Ta compagne, la femme de ta vie. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais cette jeune femme t'attend avec le cœur battant comme jamais !

- Oui, elle est mon plus beau souvenir. Je l'aime tant !

Aldéran soupira.

- Celui que mon père lui ramène… Elle va haïr sa faiblesse, ses doutes, son impuissance à veiller sur elle – même Sky qui n'a jamais gagné une bagarre dans la cour de récré depuis la Maternelle, pourrait me renverser en me soufflant juste dessus… Je suis minable…

- Tu as été rudement éprouvé. Tu t'en remettras. Il le faut !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu es le fils de ton père ! Il a subi le pire, encore et encore, depuis son jeune âge adulte. Mais rien ne lui fera jamais plus mal que de voir sa femme anéantie de chagrin, ses enfants pleurant l'un de leurs frères !

Malgré elle, Clio referma douloureusement ses doigts sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Que ce soit au nom de griefs du passé, d'actuels, de ceux que tu ne t'es pas encore rappelé et de ceux qui te reviendront – ne lui inflige jamais cette douleur !

- Et là, tu reparles en « fan » de ce vieux pirate !

- Je l'aime, à ma manière. Sans offense pour ta mère. Votre affrontement, depuis toujours, me peine tant…

- Clio ! Je n'arrive pas à faire le tri dans mes pensées et mes sentiments… N'emmêle pas tout, encore plus… En même temps, ta présence, ton influence, en quoi suis-je, un peu, maître de mes émotions ?

- Tu es totalement libre ! Je n'agirai que de mon pouvoir de te tranquilliser, par mes seules ondes de jurassienne. Je peux encore t'enlacer, juste te transmettre la sérénité de mon espèce, mon aide ?

- Oui, fais-le, vite, entièrement !

Et Aldéran se jeta contre Clio qui le serra longuement contre elle qui s'illumina, longuement, interminablement.

* * *

- Saharya… C'est maintenant que tu te montres ? remarqua doucement Albator.

- Malgré les prières de cette plante, mon intervention n'était pas nécessaire, répondit l'Ombre de la Magicienne Blanche qui était apparue sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_. Ma perception de l'avenir immédiat a su qu'Aldéran s'apprêtait à lancer son appel. En répondant à l'appel de cette Sylvidre, je t'aurais retardé en t'expliquant pourquoi je n'avais pas l'intention de lever le petit doigt ou de détailler ce qui était arrivé à ton fils depuis qu'il avait embarqué dans la Navette de Sauvetage !

- Je comprends.

- J'ai été très peinée de cette absence de réponse, glissa Sylvarande qui était arrivée sur ces entrefaites.

- L'urgence était d'aller, enfin, au secours d'Aldéran, coupa sèchement Saharya. Et je n'ai pas à justifié de mes actes ou de ma non réaction ! Maintenant, tout est éclairci, tu le ramènes aux siens, Albator, et c'est tout ce qui importe !

- Maetel et Warius ont été très soulagés d'apprendre la nouvelle. Quant à Karémyne, sa sœur et ses frères, oui, ils sont très impatients de le retrouver…

- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais vu ton vaisseau se traîner à une telle vitesse d'escargot ! ajouta encore la Magicienne.

- Aldéran a besoin d'un peu de temps, pour faire la transition, si je puis dire, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que tu…

- Clio s'en occupe déjà ! Je peux sentir que son esprit s'apaise. Vous pouvez tous les deux poursuivre tranquillement votre voyage de retour.

Du regard, Saharya suivit la silhouette de Sylvarande qui quittait la passerelle.

- Tu devais vraiment ne plus savoir quoi faire pour aller requérir son aide !

- C'est peu de le dire. Heureusement, dans quelques jours, nos routes se sépareront définitivement. Et elle n'a pas intérêt à rôder autour d'Aldie. J'y veillerai.

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant, Karémyne se précipita vers celui dont on venait de lui annoncer l'arrivée.

- Oh, Aldéran, je…

Mais incapable de trouver les mots et encore moins de les prononcer, elle le serra doucement et longuement contre elle.

- Ton père t'a ramené, enfin, murmura-t-elle. Si tu savais comme on t'attendait depuis qu'il nous a dit… Ayvanère est tellement impatiente. Elle est à votre appartement. Ce soir, on se retrouve chez ton frère… Oui, tous ensemble !

Bien que prévenue, sachant parfaitement quand Aldéran allait arriver, Ayvanère ressentit néanmoins un profond tressaillement quand il lui sourit.

- Mon amour, si seulement tu avais idée à quel point…

- Et moi donc !

- Je suis enceinte, jeta-t-elle alors tout de go !

- C'est pas vrai… soupira-t-il, atterré.


	10. Chapter 10

**11****.**

Eryna et Hoby demeurés dans le salon, à réclamer des câlins à leurs parents, Ayvanère et Delly assouvissant leur fièvre acheteuse en commandant en ligne, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse, sous la lune, les projecteurs éclairant la surface de marbre rose comme en plein jour.

- Tu vas suivre les conseils de maman ? questionna l'aîné.

En dépit des fatigues de la longue soirée, Aldéran eut un petit rire.

- Où as-tu entendu qu'il s'agissait de conseils ? ! Elle avait tout organisé sans doute avant même que papa n'annonce qu'il m'avait retrouvé ! Mon avis n'est pas sollicité, je dois juste me rendre à la Clinique _Tourfel_, pour trois semaines… Au moins, cette fois, en partie, ce sera de ma propre volonté ! ricana-t-il.

- Arrête donc de te plaindre, sourit Skyrone. Tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de choc pour te remettre sur pieds, totalement en tous cas. Les Dengmer ont fait au mieux mais cette médecine naturelle est loin de pouvoir rivaliser avec la nôtre.

- Ils me manquent, avoua sans surprise Aldéran. Ils ont été tellement gentils… Ils ne me connaissaient pas, ils m'ont ouvert leur maison et m'ont considéré comme un membre de la famille – et ça a commencé en me sortant de la navette alors qu'ils auraient pu y laisser leur vie et leur voilier de pêche ! Je ne connaissais pas ce genre d'abnégation…

- Détrompe-toi, murmura simplement son aîné. Tu veux que je t'accompagne pour ton entrée à _Tourfel_ demain, je prendrai congé ?

- Oui, j'apprécierais. Et tu me garderas encore Torko pendant qu'ils me retapent ?

- Bien sûr.

Skyrone rit doucement à son tour.

- Toutes ces années, mes idées préconçues sur ce « tueur » en puissance. Et c'est vraiment un gros nounours au final, et qui est très protecteur envers Mia-Kun !

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Torko est une machine à broyer avec sa mâchoire ! rappela son cadet. Mais il ne le ferait que pour s'interposer entre quelqu'un qu'il aime et le danger. De ce point de vue là, oui, c'est un tendre ce molosse !

- Et il sera encore plus heureux de te revoir, à temps plein si je puis dire, dans une vingtaine jours !

- Il se fait bien vieux, soupira alors Aldéran. Il a tellement de mal à se mouvoir… Mon pauvre gros.

- Je l'avais emmené chez le véto, pour ses vaccins. Son arrière-train ne tiendra plus bien longtemps et vu sa masse musculaire, le poids de ses os, son cœur trinque beaucoup trop.

- Je m'en doutais depuis un moment.

Skyrone fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère au moins que cette terrible mésaventure t'aura dissuadé de repartir te balader dans l'espace ? reprit-il après un moment.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna sincèrement son cadet. Je sais qu'il y a quotidiennement des éruptions solaires, mais je me tiendrai désormais à bonne distance !

- Mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi, se récria encore Skyrone. Aldie, tu as failli y rester !

- Je suis au courant. Cela s'est bien terminé, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Bien qu'effectivement, je repenserai à cela une fois les idées à nouveau en place. Et vu que le Bureau va bientôt pouvoir reprendre ses activités, je n'aurai guère le temps de cogiter sur mes futurs voyages hormis pour aller voir Warius et sa famille !

- J'espère bien que tu prendras un cargo de croisière, comme tout le monde, maugréa encore son aîné qui savait désormais parler dans le vide !

* * *

La tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari, Karémyne ne pouvait détacher son regard d'Aldéran, assis sur la rambarde de la terrasse, finissant son thé glacé en compagnie de son grand frère.

- Tu nous l'as ramené… chuchota-t-elle. Ca avait déjà été atroce, tout le temps que je ne savais pas. Mais de le voir là me fait réaliser que je n'aurais jamais pu revivre sans lui !

- Ce n'est pas très sympa pour Sky, Ery et Hoby !

- Et ce n'est certainement pas toi qui vas me faire la leçon, gloussa-t-elle encore. Aldie n'est pas de mon sang mais peut-être justement est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est le plus important. Aussi sans nul doute parce que c'est toi que je vois en lui !

- Pour bien des raisons, Aldéran aura toujours une place particulière, privilégiée, dans notre cœur, admit le pirate. C'est assez injuste, mais on ne commande pas aux sentiments… Je les aime tous, évidemment, et je ferais tout pour eux. Mais il faut avouer qu'il continue à nous mettre à rude épreuve, j'en conviens aussi !

- Il te ressemble beaucoup trop, soupira Karémyne. J'angoisse déjà à l'idée de tout ce qu'il nous réserve encore…

- Ne te tracasse donc pas, on est là pour lui !

**12.**

Maji resserra le nœud du foulard qui lui enserrait le haut de la tête.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à me faire signe quand il sera nécessaire de réactiver la mémoire de Toshiro sur le _Lightshadow_, Capitaine. Je pourrai alors coupler tous les systèmes du vaisseau et surtout ceux de la salle des machines, avec l'_Arcadia_.

- Aldéran appréciera. Merci à toi.

- Je l'aime beaucoup ce gosse !

- Je sais, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé ce service.

- Je ne suis pas non plus particulièrement submergé de travail, remarqua l'ancien Marin en charge de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_.

Doc posa un autre verre devant le pirate qui revenait vers le comptoir de son bar.

- C'est bien plus le retour du petit qui les ravit que la tournée générale que vous leur avez offerte.

- J'aimerais passer plus souvent…

- On apprécie chaque venue, assura le vieux médecin tandis que Mi-Kun était revenu sur les genoux d'Albator. Alors, on ne doit plus s'inquiéter pour le gamin ?

- Ca va aller, j'espère. Je crois qu'on se demande tous s'il va arriver à surmonter tous les chocs de cette épreuve, rassembler tous les fils de ses souvenirs. Mais on doit le convaincre que nous n'avons aucun doute à ce sujet - qu'il nous croie, ou non ! On en saura plus dans deux semaines. Là, il est bien trop déphasé que pour être capable de quoi que ce soit – mais dès demain il bénéficiera de toute l'aide nécessaire !

- Maji m'a montré les images du _Lightshadow_, au dock orbital du chantier naval, quelle catastrophe, reprit Ban en remplissant à nouveau les verres. Il y en a encore pour des semaines avant qu'il ne soit remis en parfait état. Je me demandais, pourquoi son flanc tribord a-t-il bien plus souffert – c'est peu de le dire, encore une épaisseur de coque de perdue et il était ouvert comme un fruit mûr ?

- Jusqu'au bout, le clone mémoriel de Toshiro a tenté de protéger la navette de secours qu'il avait envoyée en pleine fournaise ! Il a fait écran, autant que possible afin de conserver une infime zone sécurisée, - façon de parler – en déviant le feu des explosions. Oui, cela s'est joué à un cheveu… Avec un peu plus d'expérience de vol, Aldie n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à obéir à l'ordre d'évacuation et il aurait pu être catapulté sans que sa navette ne soit endommagée – les systèmes encore opérationnels – pour éviter les obstacles. Je n'aurais surtout pas dû le laisser le promener à sa guise !

- Comme si vous aviez jamais su l'empêcher de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, glissa Doc. J'imagine qu'il n'a pas très bien pris l'annonce de la petite Ayvanère ? ajouta-t-il pour orienter la conversation vers un sujet moins sensible, quoique !

- Vu qu'Aldie a très peu desserré les lèvres à ce sujet, cela semble évident ! Mais, c'est arrivé, Ayvanère le voulait tellement ! Il le lui faudra l'accepter. On doit lui laisser un peu de temps sur ce plan là également. Après tout, il est le premier à souhaiter avoir sa famille, il suffisait de le voir avec les filles de Sky ! Je ne m'en fais pas trop, Doc – mais je le surveille !

Un sourire traversa la barbe blanche du vieux médecin, et glissa sur les visages des Marins les plus proches qui n'avaient pas pu ne pas entendre.

- Cela signifie que vous restez encore un peu, Capitaine ? !

- Jusqu'à ce qu'Aldie se soit repris et que son _Lightshadow_ soit en état de revoler… ne serait-ce que pour mettre une « sécurité rouquin » afin qu'il ne puisse plus filer avec !


	11. Chapter 11

**1****3.**

- Je me suis fait un sang d'encre !

- Hum, moins pour moi que parce qu'il t'aurait fallu refiler le futur AZ-37 à une autre poire ? !

- Vilaine langue !

- Quand as-tu su ? questionna plus sérieusement Aldéran.

- Ton père m'avait mis en copie, quand il a envoyé le rapport médical du check-up de ce Machinar quand il t'a récupéré à ton aîné et à un certain Ban. Ainsi, je pouvais moi aussi me faire une vraie idée de ton état… J'aurais préféré ne pas voir défiler cette liste de maux !

Melgon sourit enfin franchement, finissant de faire entrer le jeune homme dans le salon.

- Mais là, tu as plutôt bonne mine ! se réjouit-il.

- Ce qui est loin d'être ton cas ! rétorqua Aldéran, du tac au tac. Laured et Lyniap ?

- Laured est allé présenter ses croquis et autres suggestions à son client. Il a emmené notre fille pour qu'elle prenne un bon bol d'air. Je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ?

- Je vais te préparer un sirlis sur glace. Vas t'asseoir, tu tiens moins que jamais sur tes jambes !

Ne protestant pas un instant, Melgon s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que son jeune ami remplissait les verres du cocktail dont ils raffolaient, entre autres boissons !

- Dire que je trouvais l'espace fascinant et uniquement agréable à parcourir ! reprit Melgon après quelques instants. Mais après ce qui vient de t'arriver… Ces interminables semaines d'incertitudes, l'angoisse de tous les tiens…

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules, véritablement non contrarié.

- Des risques inévitables, rectifia-t-il. Tout commandant de bord pourrait te le certifier… Sauf que si ce fut spectaculaire, à tous points de vue pour moi, c'est parce que je ne suis qu'un capitaine apprenti ! Je crois que si mon vaisseau ne s'était pas totalement crashé mon père se serait beaucoup moins inquiété car il aurait fait confiance à mon Ordinateur pour me protéger jusqu'à ce qu'il me rejoigne. Mais bon, deux situations ne sont pas identiques et sa recherche n'eut rien à voir avec celle dans laquelle je m'étais lancée pour le retrouver, lui et son ami.

Il ricana sans méchanceté.

- Finalement, ce fut une qualité que mon père soit un obstiné de première et qu'a contrario il croit férocement au miracle des retrouvailles au détour du hasard ! Sans lui, je serais toujours à la ferme des Dengmer…

Aldéran avait failli ajouter un mot, du genre « heureux », mais il se retint, définitivement conscient que le monde des fermiers sur Junab n'aurait jamais été fait pour lui. Et, croisant le regard de Melgon, il lui su gré de n'avoir pas complété sa phrase !

* * *

Après un repas préparé au pied levé par un Laured ravi de la conclusion du contrat qui l'avait fait travailler quasi jour et nuit à son domicile, Melgon avait amené Aldéran à son bureau.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait venir au surlendemain de ta sortie de clinique, mais dans trois semaines on inaugure le nouvel AZ-37… et je ne pourrai en assumer la direction. Le traitement commence seulement à faire effet, même si cela ne se constate pas au premier coup d'œil, et j'en ai pour six mois d'arrêt maladie encore. Je suis désolé de t'infliger cela, vraiment, Aldéran – connaissant ton allergie à la paperasserie, comme tout guerrier qui se respecte !

- Je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas tomber… Mais je doute d'être qualifié pour diriger même quelques mois le Bureau ! L'Unité, ça a été, je connaissais l'équipe, les règles. Cela n'a cependant rien à voir avec un Bureau entier de la Police Spéciale !… Bien qu'on ne me laisse guère le choix…

- Je…

- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Mel… Le SIGiP a une étrange manière d'agir : je suis un Agent Dormant, et bien que je ne sois performant pour cet organisme Militaire, j'ai reçu le titre très officiel de Colonel !

- Félicitations !

- Merci, mais je ne le mérite pas…

- Tu es peut-être un Agent Dormant pour le SIGiP, mais tu agis au jour le jour pour la Spéciale – sauf les derniers mois – et donc tu gagnes tes galons de cette façon, remarqua Melgon. Tu peux en être fier.

Melgon poussa ensuite plusieurs puces mémoires vers le jeune homme.

- Voici tous les codes d'accès à mes dossiers confidentiels, que tu dois assimiler pour pouvoir faire ton boulot et avant tout composer tes propres mots de passe. Tu auras à tout apprendre avant l'Inauguration. Mais, pour ce soir, je vais t'affranchir d'une première partie de ce que tu dois connaître pour diriger l'AZ-37.

- Première partie ?

- J'ai tout découpé en six parties !

- Mel, tu es cinglé !

- Bienvenue à mon club, Colonel Skendromme !

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, Melgon avait affranchi Aldéran des arcanes de l'AZ-37, maître rigoureux, avec un élève studieux.

- Quoi, et ce n'était que la première partie ? ! s'étrangla néanmoins le jeune homme. Mel, tu vas me faire exploser le ciboulot !

- Et dire que tu te plaignais de la charge administrative quand tu étais en charge de l'Unité Anaconda… Oh oui, découvre le monde des adultes, Aldéran ! Mais ça suffira pour ce soir. Retourne auprès de ta compagne.

- Trop aimable, fit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil amical à son ami. J'aimerais quand même te signaler que celui de nous deux qui a le plus besoin de repos, c'est toi ! Moi, je vais de mieux en mieux !

* * *

Le plus silencieusement possible, Aldéran s'était glissé auprès d'Ayvanère qui, elle, dormait bien longtemps, remontant la couverture sur elle.

Il posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure multicolore.

- Je vais faire un effort, chuchota-t-il. Je réalise seulement que j'ai été assez insupportable depuis que je suis sorti de la clinique… Sky dirait, pour sa part, qu'ils m'ont justement remis en parfaites conditions physique et mentale. Mais je n'ai pas à te faire subir mes sautes d'humeur, c'est plutôt à toi d'en avoir le droit !

Souriant dans l'obscurité, il laissa ses doigts glisser de l'épaule de la jeune femme pour venir se poser sur le ventre qui se gonflait sous la vie qui l'habitait.

- Merci pour ce cadeau, mon bel amour. Tu as accepté d'y risquer ta vie, je ne peux être assez mesquin que pour le refuser ! Nous aurons ce bébé ensemble et je peux t'assurer que je vais veiller sur toi, sur vous deux !

Tandis qu'il se blottissait contre elle, yeux clos, Ayvanère entrouvrit les paupières, tâchant de réfréner les battements désordonnés de son cœur sous l'émotion qui l'avait étreinte en entendant les mots d'Aldéran.


	12. Chapter 12

**1****4.**

Aldéran fit sauter de nouveaux pancakes dans la poêle avant de les faire glisser dans les assiettes, posant le pichet de sirop sur le comptoir de la cuisine ouverte.

- Que veux-tu ? fit-il alors qu'Ayvanère venait de pivoter légèrement sur son haut tabouret.

- Du café.

- Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, je fais rebouillir de l'eau pour du thé ! Et tu devrais reprendre du jus de fruit car tu as mangé beaucoup trop salé !

- Misère, Nounou Aldie, manquait plus que ça ! Tu vas me couver ainsi pendant encore cinq mois ?

- Et comment !

Elle sourit tendrement, bien que pressentant que lesdits mois allaient être à la fois merveilleux et très éprouvants car tous les instincts possessifs de son compagnon venaient de rejaillir !

- Je suppose que tu n'ignores pas que je n'aime pas trop le thé ? remarqua-t-elle cependant quand il lui servit sa tasse en verre fumante et parfumée.

- Il faudra t'y faire. Tu peux boire de l'eau, des jus de fruits frais, du thé, du soda allégé et des boissons avec des compléments minéraux spécifiques pour ta grossesse. Mais, pas de vrai café. J'ai goûté ceux vendus en pharmacie pour femme enceinte, c'est infect et ça je sais surtout que tu n'en voudras pas !

- Je suis impressionnée, reconnut la jeune femme. Tu as pris ton rôle au sérieux.

- Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? remarqua-t-il soudain. J'ai mis du temps, trop de temps – alors que j'aurais dû sauter de joie, t'embrasser, te féliciter, que sais-je quand tu me l'as annoncé… Je m'excuse, pardonne-moi.

- Moi, je me doutais que tu n'aurais jamais pu avoir une autre réaction que la stupeur et l'angoisse pour moi. En revanche, je craignais que tu ne m'en veuilles très longtemps !

Aldéran passa derrière sa compagne, le nez au creux de son cou, respirant le parfum dont elle avait imprégné sa peau, ses paumes flattant des hanches qui s'étaient légèrement épaissies, moelleuses.

- Comment voudrais-tu que je te fasse le moindre reproche alors que tu affiches une telle poitrine ! ajouta-t-il en lorgnant dans le décolleté plongeant. Tu m'as dit faire tes profils depuis ici, tu t'es mis en frais pour qui, en ce cas ?

- Et tu crois que je vais te le dire ?

- Bien sûr, sinon je vais enquêter ! Sois sage, ma tendre, conclut-il, amusé, en l'embrassant longuement et passionnément.

- Bonne chance à toi pour ta première journée à l'AZ-37 renaissant de ses cendres, Colonel Skendromme !

Avec un petit rire, Aldéran enfila une longue veste de cuir jaune foncé aux motifs reptiliens, glissa à son épaule un petit sac à dos contenant son ordinateur et autre matériel.

De son panier, Torko s'était levé, plus d'une fois étiré, d'avant en arrière, avant d'arriver à avancer, péniblement, tout le bas de son corps ne lui répondant qu'à peine. A son rythme, il rejoignit son maître qu'il gratifia d'un grand coup de langue après avoir reçu son habituel biscuit croquant du matin.

* * *

Bien que l'immeuble soit encore en travaux, il en manquait le dernier étage, ainsi évidemment que le toit avec désormais sa piste pour hélicoptères et légers jets privés.

De loin, à la fois ravi de voir le Bureau de la Spéciale renaître, et aussi son remplaçant non fini, Aldéran avait plongé vers les parkings souterrains, fonçant à bonne vitesse dans les circonvolutions de la tour ovoïde d'accès avant d'apercevoir son emplacement et d'y ranger son sportif tout-terrain noir après un dérapage contrôlé aussi impressionnant qu'inutile – rien que pour la satisfaction de son orgueil de mâle !

Mais, lui-même pas amusé, le jeune homme claqua la portière arrière après avoir aidé Torko à descendre en lui soutenant le vendre, se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

Dans le bureau de Melgon Doufert, Aldéran se sentait infiniment mal à l'aise.

Ce n'était pas un endroit qu'il connaissait, hormis une grande baie vitrée il n'avait pas de vue sur l'extérieur, et pour devoir passer sa journée en ce lieu il aurait eu besoin de bien plus d'espace ouvert !

« Mel, tu m'as tout appris pour connaître les rouages du Bureau, toutes les affaires, chaque membre y travaillant. Mais, tu ne m'as pas expliqué comment gérer ces personnes qui ne m'appréciaient déjà pas trop, avant… Et, en plus, je ne peux plus aller sur le terrain avec mon Unité, ce que j'appréciais par-dessus tout !

Ses affaires posées sur une commode en métal, ses ordinateurs encore éteints, Aldéran ne s'était pas encore décidé à prendre officiellement ses fonctions en activant son code d'accès.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais… Je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie… Je ne sais ni commander ni organiser – à commencer par ma propre existence. Ensuite, je refuse de me faire ensevelir sous des montagnes de tâches administratives… Cela ne me fera que me faire prendre conscience que ces formalités nous paralysent… ».

* * *

- Café noir, très sucré, avec un petit pain au beurre !

- Soreyn ! sursauta Aldéran à l'entrée de son jeune subordonné et ami.

- Bienvenue, Colonel Skendromme.

- Es-tu le seul heureux, enfin, façon de parler… Déjà que j'ai entendu bien grogner en coulisses quand j'ai dirigé l'Unité Anaconda. Et, bien que je n'exécute là qu'un intérim n'empêche pas que bien des policiers me trouvent moins à ma place que jamais… Enfin, juste la place d'un usurpateur, d'un arriviste, bref d'un sigipste !

- Ely, il n'y a personne d'autre ! remarqua alors sèchement Soreyn. Tu es le seul qualifié, tu en as même le véritable grade Militaire alors que l'appellation de « colonel » pour les autres polices était plus honorifiques qu'autre chose… Melgon Doufert n'aurait jamais choisi quelqu'un d'autre sans y avoir mûrement réfléchi – avant de savoir que ce carré SIGiP te reconnaissait comme un officier de cette envergure !

- Tu es gentil. Tu es mon ami.

- Et je t'ai vu être opposé à moi, m'aider ensuite et me faire passer mon Badge de la Spéciale ! Tu nous as tous dirigés et ce fut avec brio, chance aussi, puisque tu nous as toujours ramenés sains et saufs !

Soreyn fit la grimace.

- Bon, je passerai sur Talvérya que tu ne peux pas voir en peinture, reprit-il. Mais, pour tout le reste, tu assures ! Te voilà le Colonel de l'AZ-37, Aldéran, à toi de jouer !

- Merci, Soreyn.

- Tu as toujours été là pour moi, comment pourrais-je ne pas te rendre la pareille ? Tu es génialissimement formi, c'est gonflant, mais il faut te le rappeler avant que tu ne fasses à ton tour des étincelles !

Aldéran but une grande gorgée du gobelet de café apporté par Soreyn.

- Merci, redit-il, touché, ragaillardi !

Pour les policiers du Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale, la journée avait débuté calmement, comme si des mois ne s'étaient pas passés depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient validé leur carte d'entrée !

Leur nouveau Colonel ne s'était fendu d'aucune présentation – évidemment – d'aucun discours, et la routine mise en place depuis des années avait servi ce dernier puisque tous avaient obéi et réagi en bons petits soldats, connaissant parfaitement leur rôle.

Sur le plateau où se trouvaient les Unités d'Intervention, cela avait été très calme. L'AZ-37 peu sollicité puisqu'il venait juste de reprendre ses activités, et il faudrait sans doute quelques jours avant que les Unités ne partent en catastrophe, plusieurs fois par jour !

* * *

Une fenêtre rouge envahissant soudain l'écran d'ordinateur, les membres de l'Unités Anaconda s'étaient levés, quittant leur table de travail pour s'équiper au vestiaire avant de rejoindre leur Bus Noir d'Intervention, marqué des lettres U.I. avec le dessin colorés dudit serpent géant à la gueule grande ouverte, agressif.

Yélyne Morvik fit la grimace, résumant en ce simple mouvement des muscles, l'impression de chacun.

- Mais, on ne peut pas aller sur un Code d'Intervention 5 sans notre Chef d'Unité !

- Re-mais : je suis là, lança Aldéran en rejoignant ses équipiers qui, tous ouvraient des yeux ronds. Je vous donnerai les détails de la situation durant le trajet vers notre lieu-cible !

- Le Bureau… ? !

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Comme si j'étais capable de passer huit heures par jour, minimum, dans la même pièce, à faire de la paperasserie ! Embarquez tous, on y va ! jeta-t-il, le regard pétillant. Oui, j'ai bien l'intention d'agir selon les souhaits de Melgon, et de m'éclater comme à mon habitude !


	13. Chapter 13

**1****5.**

Le nouveau Bureau AZ-37 de la Police Spéciale avait été officiellement inauguré la semaine précédente et depuis toutes les activités avaient enfin repris leurs cours, comme avant.

Pour sa part, Aldéran avait lui aussi trouvé son rythme, s'était minutieusement organisé pour concentrer ses tâches administratives et donc se réserver de larges plages pour partir sur le terrain avec son Unité – dans la mesure où les alertes tombaient à ces moments.

Et même si toutes les formalités administratives le barbaient prodigieusement, il les accomplissait scrupuleusement car toute l'infrastructure du Bureau en dépendait. Et, à défaut d'y trouver de l'agrément, il y exerçait sa mémoire qui pour le passé avait encore de nombreux blancs, mais qui ne faillait plus pour le présent et la planification du futur !

Le jeune homme était par ailleurs ravi d'avoir retrouvé ses équipiers, son Bureau quelque part, et l'exaltation des sorties sur le terrain.

Et, une fois par semaine, il prenait son après-midi pour se rendre chez Melgon et lui rapporter les principaux faits survenus.

Laured le retenait alors systématiquement à dîner et la soirée se terminait tard, dans la bonne humeur.

Aldéran était heureux et si on lui avait posé la question, il aurait sans doute fini par avouer que ce qu'il vivait était ce qu'il estimait être le plus proche du bonheur !

* * *

Les rapports des Unités d'Intervention avaient été transmis au Colonel de l'AZ-37 qui avait dû se pencher sur chacun d'entre eux afin de juger sur les moyens utilisés en réponse à la situation avaient été justifiés et non disproportionnés – et ce pour éloigner d'autant une éventuelle plainte judiciaire, après qu'il aurait validé la retranscription des faits.

D'une certaine façon, être de « l'autre côté de la barrière » était très perturbant pour Aldéran.

D'ailleurs, son parcours dans les Forces de l'Ordre était aussi cahotique que peu compréhensible !

« Et rien ne serait arrivé papa, si tu ne m'avais pas joué un tour de pirate ! Canaliser mes instincts auto-destructeurs pour servir la Justice et non la contrer… Ce fut finement joué. Ce fut surtout un tour infâme pour ton fils ! Et, bien sûr, j'ai tout avalé : appât, hameçon et même la ligne ! ».

Et en dépit de ses pensées revanchardes, le jeune homme esquissa un doux sourire à ces souvenirs.

« Avec le Juge Jorande, tu m'as affolé avec la perspective de quinze ans de réclusion, minimum, pour le meurtre dont j'étais suspect… Tu mentais puisque je n'aurais passé en Centre Fermé que les mois me séparant de la majorité, et d'autant plus que j'étais innocent !… Le marché en main, je n'ai pu que opter pour l'autre proposition : intégrer le Camp Militaire du SIGiP pour y suivre la formation, en tant sans nul doute que le plus jeune Aspirant ! Et, bien sûr, tu avais raison, infâme vieux trognon de pirate ! ».

Aldéran eut un petit rire.

« J'espère que tu es fier de ta création, espèce de Piratenstein ! J'ai un vaisseau arborant des têtes de mort, j'ai ton cosmogun, j'ai mon propre gravity saber et le clone mémoriel de Toshiro me protège… Je suis un clone de toi ! Misère, quel héritage… Je ne te remercie pas pour cela, papa ! ».

* * *

Sous la migraine qui l'envahissait, Aldéran résista de toutes ses forces.

« Il faut que je tienne bon. Je ne peux pas rentrer une fois de plus chez moi, au radar, pour m'écrouler sur mon lit avec ma tête sur le point d'exploser ! J'ai ce suivi à assurer, pour chaque policier de ce Bureau ! ».

Il fit glisser un cachet de quiprine avec une gorgée d'eau aromatisée aux fruits jaunes.

- Aaah !

Sous l'intolérable douleur, le jeune homme s'écroula presque sur sa table de travail, la tête entre les mains.

- Ca, ce n'est pas une poussée de céphalée… gémit-il. C'est, logiquement, autre chose… Et je l'ai déjà expérimenté !

« Ma Grande Protectrice, désormais tu n'as plus aucune raison de demeurer sourde à mes prières ! Pourquoi es-tu si silencieuse ? Je ne comprends pas, tu me fais peur, je ne comprends pas ! Par pitié, ma Déesse, soutiens-moi, je suis tellement perdue, tellement seule ! ».

Aldéran soupira, passant la manche de sa chemise sur son front ruisselant de sueur.

- Et voilà, Sylvarande, ça recommence : je perçois tes prières ! Tu me gonfles !

Après avoir envoyé son message via le système interne de communications, Aldéran vit Talvérya se présenter à lui.

- Colonel Skendromme.

- Je demande à la sylvidre que tu es de demander, d'intimer à ta Reine, de ne pas prier durant mes heures de bureau ! Elle me perturbe, m'inflige le martyre… Et, à moins que ce ne soit intentionnel, qu'elle arrête ! Compris ?

- Je lui ferai passer le message, assura Talvérya.

- J'espère bien !

**16.**

Skyrone sourit en accueillant Aldéran et Ayvanère qui venaient passer le week-end à _La Roseraie_.

- Bienvenue ! Ayvi, tu es splendide !

- Les filles de ma famille prennent peu de poids durant leur grossesse, mais c'est toujours bien placé et ça ne déplaît pas à ton pervers de frère !

- Inutile de me faire un dessin, sourit Skyrone. Aldie adore avoir quelque chose de bien plein dans la main ! Et tu es magnifique !

- Aldie l'affirme, et je le crois, assura la jeune femme. Lui et moi avons pillé les boutiques hier pour mes vêtements de grossesse.

Delly passa son bras sous celui d'Ayvanère, l'entraînant vers un coin du salon.

- Hé oui, Aldie, dans peu de temps votre vie va changer du tout au tout !

- Je dois m'inquiéter ? interrogea soudain ce dernier, une ombre de panique sur le visage. Ca commence vraiment à me faire flipper !

- Ne te tracasse pas. Tu sauras quoi faire le moment venu.

- J'ai déjà à nouveau bien potassé les livres que tu m'as envoyés, mais tout cela me semble bien nébuleux… Quant à tous ces symptômes alarmants ou le fait de savoir reconnaître la nature d'un pleur… Je me sens incapable d'en comprendre un seul !

- Vous serez deux. Laisse les choses se faire, naturellement, petit frère. Et tu sais très bien que Delly et moi serons toujours à votre écoute ! Au fait, est-ce qu'Ayvanère sait…

- Je compte le lui révéler tout à l'heure ! Alors, tu es sur quel projet en ce moment ?

- Je devrais recevoir cette semaine le tome 7 concernant mes chères particules en milieu aqueux ! rit son aîné.

- Passionnant. Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas bassiné les oreilles avec tes –ides et autres –ines !

- Fallait pas poser la question, gloussa encore Skyrone en servant les apéritifs et le jus de fruit pour Ayvanère.

* * *

Les deux filles de Skyrone et de Delly jouant à l'autre bout de la terrasse, les adultes s'étaient installés autour d'une table basse.

- Papa t'a dit pour combien de temps il repartait ? interrogea l'aîné.

- Bien sûr : il m'a transmis son plan de vol, les dates de ses escales ainsi que le planning détaillé de ses intentions !

- Tu te fiches de moi ? !

- Comme si tu ne le connaissais pas aussi bien que moi, ironisa Aldéran. Notre père est libre comme l'air et il en profite comme jamais.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien ficher, tous ces mois ? Cela, effectivement, je ne l'ai jamais compris !

- Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'il veille sur nous, à sa manière, reprit Aldéran après un moment. Il s'assure que nul danger ne peut nous menacer, même de très loin ! Voilà aussi pourquoi il épaule de temps en temps Warius pour éradiquer tout ennemi.

- Je vois.

Aldéran se leva soudain d'un bond.

- Suis-moi, Ayvi, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose.

Surprise, la jeune femme prit la main tendue et le suivit dans le parc, vers un des chalets au bord de l'étang.

* * *

- Ayvi, tu disais l'autre jour qu'il nous fallait penser à la chambre d'enfant.

- Oui, ce bébé sera là beaucoup plus vite qu'on ne pourrait le croire ! Tout doit être prêt, d'autant plus que les dernières semaines, je serai incapable de décorer quoi que ce soit !

- Tu avais conçu une bien jolie chambre, l'autre fois, murmura Aldéran. Je n'en ai pas oublié une seule babiole.

- Nous l'avions faite à deux, rappela-t-elle doucement. Je me souviens de chaque pochoir sur les murs et autres petits carrousels au-dessus du berceau.

Aldéran composa le code d'accès et il l'entraîna vers l'une des caves du chalet.

- Regarde, est-ce que cela te rappelle quelque chose ?

Dans sa main, les doigts d'Ayvanère se crispèrent, ses ongles lui rentrant dans la paume.

- Notre chambre… La chambre que nous avions préparée pour le bébé ! Quand je t'ai rejoint, à cet appart qui aurait dû être le nôtre et qui est demeuré vide le temps de notre séparation, j'avais vu cette pièce vide… Oh, j'avais toujours cru que tu…

Il approuva de la tête.

- Oui, tu pensais que j'avais tout jeté ou revendu ! Et je ne t'en avais effectivement détrompé, désolé. Bon, ce mobilier et ces décos ne sont pas dernier cri…

- Je doute que notre enfant s'en plaigne quand il ou elle viendra au monde ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver toutes ces petites choses. Elles ne furent pas inutiles et elles vont finalement bel et bien faire briller les yeux d'un nouveau-né ! Quelle merveilleuse surprise, merci pour cela, mon bel amour.

Elle se serra davantage encore contre lui.

- Le mois dernier, il était mal placé, on n'a pas su déterminer. Mais, la semaine prochaine, si on…

- Je ne veux toujours pas savoir s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon !

- Moi aussi.

Et ils se sourirent tendrement.

* * *

Aldéran et Skyrone avaient été les seuls à veiller jusque tard dans la nuit, dans le salon, près de la grande cheminée.

L'aîné reposa le stéthoscope près de lui.

- Il ne souffrira pas, Aldie. Ses reins l'ayant complètement lâchés l'autre jour, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire… J'appelle l'ambulance véto, qu'elle l'emmène pour l'incinération.

Aldéran inclina positivement la tête, allongé contre le corps massif de Torko, lui parlant et le caressant tandis que le cœur du molosse cessait lentement de battre.


	14. Chapter 14

**1****7.**

- Ca va, on se calme ! J'arrive !

Tout en pestant, Sylvarande traversa l'appartement pour se diriger vers le vidéophone tandis que son nocturne visiteur gardait le doigt posé sur sa sonnette !

- Aldie…

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler ainsi. On n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. Qu'on aie le même père ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte ! Et tu n'as même pas eu l'occasion de te rendre utile auprès de lui alors qu'il me cherchait !

- Ca va, tu as vidé ta bile ? rétorqua sèchement la Reine des rares sylvidres survivantes alors qu'il entrait sans lui demander son autorisation, la bousculant légèrement au passage, de façon volontaire.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de te jeter tous mes griefs à la tête, grommela encore le jeune homme en se plantant au milieu du salon, les mains sur les hanches, le regard fulminant.

- Que veux-tu ? fit-elle en passant dans la cuisine ouverte pour se servir un café et sans en proposer un à son indésiré invité.

- J'avais demandé…

- Ordonné, rectifia encore Sylvarande, les bras croisés sur le comptoir, près de la boîte de céréales qui contenait en réalité un petit pistolet. Et une sylvidre n'a de directives à recevoir de personne, hors de vos Interventions, je dois en convenir.

- Je lui avais intimé de te faire passer un message, siffla Aldéran en agitant sa léonine crinière d'un roux incandescent. Et tout m'indique que tu ne les suis pas ! Et il semble que contrairement à tes prières sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, tu saches que ta Protectrice entend tes prières et donc tu insistes, jour après jour – de jour comme de nuit, en sus !

- Je n'ignore pas, pour ma part, que tu perçois ces prières, reconnut Sylvarande. Mais il ne s'agit que de douces suppliques à ma Grande Protectrice, celle qui t'a mis au monde.

Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Les mots sont paisibles, je sais, je les ai entendus. En revanche, pour une raison que j'ignore, ils me déchirent la tête ! Je ne capte cependant pas la réponse de Saharya…

- Elle ne m'accorde aucun retour, avoua Sylvarande en quittant la cuisine, bras ballants, pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Ma Protectrice me comble de ses ondes positives, apaisant mon âme. Mais elle ne me parle pas… Voilà pourquoi je ne peux m'en tenir à ne la prier qu'en-dehors de tes heures à l'AZ-37. Sans compter que quel que soit le moment, je vais te perturber ! Depuis quand mes prières te font-elles du mal ?

- Cela va faire trois semaines, maintenant. Ma patience est à bout. Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas venu te tordre le cou plutôt mais on a été plutôt débordés !

- Talvérya m'en a informée, sourit la sylvidre. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que je peux te suivre aux faits, gestes et même paroles !

Le jeune homme fit la grimace mais ne releva pas ce dernier propos.

- Saharya est à nouveau muette ? questionna-t-il, avec un brin de souci dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Elle ne me répond pas, mais depuis trois semaines comme je te l'ai dit ses ondes bienfaisantes sont bien réelles !

- Oui, je ne suis pas idiot, j'avais bien percuté la première fois, grommela-t-il. Qu'y a-t-il de différent, qui explique que seulement la pensée de lui formuler un « merci » me mette à genoux ?

- Toute son aura divine est troublée, explosée même, répondit Sylvarande, première surprise de se confier au jeune humain, même si biologiquement parlant il était son demi-frère, et surtout qu'elle ne ressentait que des sentiments de colère, au minimum, à son encontre ! Il doit se passer quelque chose à son Sanctuaire !

Sylvarande fronça ses fins sourcils couleur de caramel.

- Aldéran, si quelqu'un avait idée de ce qui se passe, c'est toi ! Tu es l'enfant de Saharya la Magicienne Blanche la Grande Protectrice des sylvidres !

- Comme si j'avais le moindre neurone intact après que tes suppliques m'aient ravagé la tête ? ! Comme si je n'avais d'ailleurs pas assez morflé en matière de traumatisme crânien ces derniers mois !

Aldéran serra les poings.

- Oui, ça se passe très mal sinon… je le saurais.

Devant le regard interrogatif des prunelles d'un gris profond de la belle plante, il se radoucit très légèrement.

- Si celle qui m'a mis au monde me protège de ce qui la menace, cela se répercute au travers de tes prières car elle ne peut semble-t-il pas tout éviter – dont les déchirements de tes invocations dans mon crâne – et je ne vois qu'un ennemi pour son Sanctuaire : Velkar.

- Ghour est là.

- Oui. Son Prieur. Mais bien qu'elle soit immortelle, Saharya est une Ombre, et donc bien peu puissante. Si seulement je pouvais lui venir en aide, à mon infinitésimal niveau !

- Dans tes rêves !

Mais l'espace se distorsionnant autour d'Aldéran et de Sylvarande, tout devint aveuglant de lumière alors que leurs corps étaient projetés dans le temps et l'espace.

* * *

Retrouvant son équilibre, Aldéran reconnut aussitôt le Sanctuaire très floral sur lequel Ghour veillait.

Il était au Temple, au sommet de la colline, avec la vue imprenable sur l'immense vallée d'arbres colorés, au milieu desquels serpentait la rivière aux reflets d'argent, menant au lac, au-delà de la portée de vue.

Mais le feu ravageait la flore du Sanctuaire, et par voie de conséquence la faune pas assez rapide pour fuir, et les colonnes du Temples étaient au sol, brisées.

- Oui, un combat s'est bien passé ici, et ça continue. Effectivement, Saharya, Ombre, n'avait pas assez d'énergie que pour me laisser ignorer ce drame et en même temps me protéger des dévastatrices prières de Sylvarande !

Il secoua la tête, pour s'éclaircir les idées.

- Sylvarande ?

A un souffle brûlant qui le frôlait, le jeune homme se souvint d'un combat passé et la mortelle vague d'énergie le traversa sans lui faire le moindre mal !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

« Lacrysis, tu avais bel et bien raison : ce « pouvoir » si je puis l'appeler ainsi, me sert en ces circonstances et donc je ne peux que m'en féliciter ! Mais Velkar a déjà connu cela et il aura trouvé la parade, depuis le temps… ».

Aldéran chercha son ennemi du regard.

- Velkar ? Sylvarande ? Sylvarande !

Balayée par le flux de puissance, la sylvidre avait été jetée au bas de la première volée des escaliers menant au Temple.

Aldéran se précipita, usant de sa veste pour éteindre le feu qui ravageait les jambes de la sylvidre.

- Tu ne t'es pas transformée en torche, tu es donc encore plus humaine que ta mère ! Votre évolution biologique est édifiante, et pourtant, elle ne concerne que quelques-unes de vos plantes… Mais tu sembles bien mal en point et donc incapable de m'aider. Comme si je pouvais quelque chose. Déjà que des éruptions solaires ont failli avoir ma peau…

- Et te revoilà, fit une voix connue, dans le dos d'Aldéran qui se retourna d'un bloc, par réflexe, et reçut en pleine poitrine une frappe violente qui le fit voler à quelques mètres de Sylvarande.

- Velkar…

L'éternel rival de la Magicienne Blanche ricanait à tout rompre.

- Oui, c'est moi. En dépit de tes séquelles d'amnésie, tu te souviens de qui je suis. En revanche, je ne suis plus celui que tu as affronté, défait – bien que je me sois plutôt retiré pour préparer mon retour – et ce de façon bien trop facile ! Là, je suis à pleine puissance, sans pitié, et tu ne peux compter sur aucune assistance !

- Détrompe-toi, siffla Aldéran en se précipitant vers le Temple. Ghour, Ghour ! appela-t-il.

Mais en quelques secondes, les espoirs d'Aldéran disparurent face au cadavre du Prieur.

Il fit à nouveau face à Velkar mais une projection d'énergie trop fulgurante que pour qu'il puisse l'éviter le fit voltiger dans les airs, le projetant vers le gouffre falaise à pic où il disparut.

- Des centaines de mètres de chute vertigineuse vers les bois en feu, je doute que tu y survives, simple humain, se réjouit Velkar, un sourire sur son faciès de peau dure, tout son corps velu s'agitant de plaisir.


	15. Chapter 15

**1****8.**

Velkar écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible.

Le centaure ailé le survola un moment, avant de se poser à petite distance, Aldéran sur son dos.

- Tu as oublié une petite chose, boule de poils : je ne fais qu'un avec ce Sanctuaire, aboya le jeune homme. Et il ne permettra jamais que tu me fasses du mal ! Quant à moi, je le défendrai avec tous les moyens qu'il met à ma disposition. Si tu veux régner ici, il te faudra me balayer une bonne fois pour toutes. Essaye d'abord de m'attraper !

Aldéran déchanta légèrement quand son défi fit éclater de rire Velkar.

- Quel ignorant tu fais, microbe ! jeta pour sa part la créature poilue

Des ailes noires apparurent dans son dos et, vu sa masse, il décolla plutôt gracieusement.

- Il faut filer vers les bois, le diriger vers l'incendie et tâcher de le perdre en chemin, … ?

- Lourik, je m'appelle Lourik, répondit le centaure ailé en prenant à son tour son envol. Oh oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il va te suivre de très près ! Accroche-toi !

* * *

De fait, Velkar ne lâchait pas sa proie, à sa vitesse maximale de vol mais heureusement Lourik était encore un peu plus rapide et maintenait sans faiblir semblait-il une bonne distance avec son poursuivant.

- Tu crois qu'il est assez idiot que pour tomber dans le plus banal des pièges ? glissa Aldéran à l'oreille du centaure.

- On le dirait bien en tous cas ! Sa haine l'aveugle complètement. Cela n'a d'ailleurs rien de surprenant : c'est la deuxième fois que tu le tiens en échec, fils de la Magicienne.

- Comme si je réalisais seulement ce que je faisais… C'est toi qui as intercepté ma chute !

- Parce que tu m'as appelé, même si tu ne l'as pas hurlé, juste un réflexe de ton esprit… En revanche, quel est ton plan ? Car, je ne vais pas pouvoir voler à ce rythme durant des heures ! Les autres centaures ailés veulent bien me relayer, mais ça ne déverrouillera pas la situation !

- J'ai vu quelque chose, près du lac, ça pourrait servir… Pas le cœur d'énergie qui est bien sûr au Temple, juste un moyen d'épingler Velkar, au propre comme au figuré !

- Je ferai comme tu voudras.

- Commence par essayer de le ralentir en te glissant entre les troncs, je vais tenter un truc…

Le centaure ailé obéit sans discuter ni questionner davantage son cavalier.

- Tu as fait des progrès, constata Velkar, à contrecœur. Tu sais exactement quoi ordonner à ces arbres pour se déplacer et se mettre sur ma ligne de vol ! Et tous les oiseaux, du plus petit au plus grand me harcèlent. Mais si ça me ralentit, ça ne me blesse nullement. Et, contrairement aux centaures, je peux voler indéfiniment ! Qu'as-tu donc en tête en m'amenant au lac qui abritait jusqu'à il y a peu le cœur d'énergie de ce Sanctuaire ?

Aldéran tourna la tête, apercevant la créature poilue devant laquelle les arbres se dressaient ou s'abattaient tentant de le coincer sous leurs troncs. Les fourrés n'étaient pas en reste, se projetant à sa face pour l'aveugler. Et pour compléter le tableau, tout le petit peuple ailé de façon naturelle le harcelait.

- Bien, ça va le distraire un chouya… Et on arrive là où je le voulais. Il va te falloir voler très serré, Lourik !

- A tes ordres, jeune humain. Murmure-moi tes intentions finales.

Le centaure ailé survola la surface du lac, de suffisamment près pour que ses sabots tracent des sillons dans l'eau argentée et fraîche.

Ayant laissé le bois où le brasier progressait derrière lui, Velkar avait rattrapé un peu de son retard et il semblait même augmenter sa vitesse.

- Où que tu m'emmènes, oui je vais voler droit dessus quoi que tu aies préparé, je suis assez rapide que pour tout éviter ! marmonna l'être poilu.

Lourik prit soudain de l'altitude, se dirigeant vers une crique, droit vers la falaise où l'on distinguait une très mince brèche.

- D'accord, tu crois qu'à cause de ma masse, je vais m'écraser tandis que toi tu vas réussir à t'y glisser. Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des idiots ! gronda Velkar en virant vers la droite.

Un aiguillon rocheux se détacha soudain de la paroi, juste devant la créature poilue qui en plein virage ne pouvait l'éviter, et s'y empala, les arêtes de la pierre disloquant la cage thoracique et lui déchirant les chairs, le coupant presque en deux.

En vol stationnaire, Lourik se tint un instant devant la dépouille de Velkar, les deux cœurs éclatés et donc incapable de revenir à la vie.

- Merci pour le coup de pouce, fit Aldéran à l'adresse du visage apparu dans la roche.

- C'était bien le moins que je pouvais faire, assura l'esprit de la montagne.

Au loin, une colonne de lumière apparut, reliant le Temple au ciel tandis qu'un souffle puissant parcourait les bois, éteignant contre logique les femmes qui les ravageaient.

Sans avoir besoin d'un miroir, Aldéran pouvait deviner que le signe de la Magicienne était devenu étincelant à son front !

- Te voilà de retour, Saharya…

* * *

Lourik se posa, un instant, pour permettre à son passager de sauter de son dos nu avant de se réenvoler pour rejoindre les siens.

Aldéran s'approcha de la silhouette pas tout à fait concrète de la Magicienne Blanche, fine et blonde, aux prunelles bleu marine.

- Où étais-tu ? jeta-t-il.

- Je maintenais ce Sanctuaire en équilibre, sinon crois-moi il aurait subi le même sort que mon château-bulle !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi les prières de Sylvarande me faisaient-elles si mal ?

- Ta sensibilité faisait que tu les percevais. Mais avec l'instabilité dont les attaques de Velkar avaient chargé ce Sanctuaire, le lien était presque brisé – sauf pour toi qui recevais tout en direct ! Les esprits des êtres mortels sont tellement fragiles que nous les Protecteurs devons entourer les prières, reçues et nos réponses, d'une sorte de cocon. Ce que je ne pouvais faire en plus de résister à Velkar. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû endurer ce martyre…

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules, un sourire glissant soudain sur ses lèvres.

- Sincèrement, en comparaison de mes migraines chroniques, ce n'était pas si terrible que cela… Un très mauvais moment à passer, je le reconnais, mais Sylvarande ne priait plus que très peu, les derniers jours. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Ses brûlures guériront. Cette sylvidre est vraiment très différente des autres. De la chair, du sang - mais ses pensées, sa culture, ses convictions, sont celles de ses sœurs plantes.

Saharya serra doucement les épaules de l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde.

- Tu as sauvé mon Sanctuaire, comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier ?

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, à plus d'une reprise, ainsi que celle de mon père. C'est moi qui suis toujours ton débiteur ! Et puis, je n'ai pas su un instant ce que je faisais… J'ai juste réagi à l'instinct, au début. Et ensuite j'ai ressenti chaque « respiration » du Sanctuaire, si je puis dire, le murmure de chaque être animal, végétal ou encore rocheux, me demandant de les sauver ! Ne me prends pas pour un cinglé, Saharya, mais j'ai vu le piton se détacher de la falaise et Velkar s'y empaler – avant que cela ne se produise, tandis qu'on virevoltait entre les arbres !

- Mon don de vision de l'avenir immédiat, vraiment très immédiat, se contenta de constater la Magicienne. Tu fais des progrès !

- Formi. Je préfèrerais plutôt rentrer chez moi !

- Je vais t'y renvoyer, avec Sylvarande. A un de ces jours, Aldéran.

- Je n'en ai guère envie…

- Tu n'y pourras rien, pas plus que moi, soupira la Magicienne, sans dissimuler sa peine à cette pensée.

* * *

Retrouver en un instant l'appartement de Sylvarande soulagea cette dernière qu'Aldéran déposait sur son divan.

- Débrouille-toi pour te trouver de l'aide ! jeta-t-il.

- Combien de temps sommes-nous restés, là-bas ?

- Moins d'une minute de notre temps, répondit le jeune homme en jetant un coup d'œil à une horloge murale, avant de quitter les lieux pour rentrer chez lui finir la nuit auprès d'Ayvanère.

Dans son tout-terrain noir, il fit se composer un numéro d'appel automatique.

- Talvérya, vas chez ta Reine, elle a besoin de toi !


	16. Chapter 16

**19****.**

Ayvanère enfila son court manteau d'un bleu électrique, resserrant la ceinture, mais pas trop, à hauteur de son ventre de plus en plus rebondi.

Aldéran lui sourit.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, et toi ?

- Juste un instant, il faut que… Ah, non c'est vrai qu'il…

La jeune femme serra les lèvres, suivant du regard les prunelles bleu marine de son compagnon qui allaient de l'endroit où s'était trouvé le panier du gros molosse au crochet où sa courte laisse et sa muselière avaient été pendues tant d'années, là où le grand chien s'était toujours tranquillement assis à l'heure de sa promenade.

- Il te manque…

- Tellement… Mais, ce jour est celui de beaux moments ! Viens, ma belle, il y a une jeune fille qui nous attend impatiemment et dont la carrière pourrait bien décoller et se révéler dans un proche futur !

- Tout cela est si surprenant, si rapide !

- Et comment !

Ayvanère fronça les sourcils.

- Indéniablement, les tableaux de ta cadette ont du charme, mais, qu'est-ce qu'ils représentent ? !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Comme si je le savais ! ? Depuis sa première exposition, j'ai aimé ses tableaux, mais n'y ai rien compris ! Si j'en crois les critiques, les tracés représentent de profondes réflexions psychologiques.

- Et qu'en a dit ta cadette ? gloussa Ayvanère.

- Qu'elle peignait selon l'inspiration du moment. Très loin des explications tarabiscotées de l'exploration du subconscient comme le disent ces pourtant renommés critiques !

Aldéran esquissa un sourire.

- J'apprécie les couleurs vives, ou alors les tons pastels, des toiles de ma petite sœur. Mais cela s'arrête là – je suis un ignare en art.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois, sans te torturer les méninges. C'est le principal. Allons-y, Eryna nous attend impatiemment !

* * *

En moulante robe fuchsia, les épaules nues, des escarpins à talons aiguille assortis, son léger maquillage lui donnant un peu plus que ses quatorze ans, Eryna était resplendissante.

La Presse était venue la première, avait reçu ses impressions – ainsi que celle de sa mère - avant que la jeune artiste ne leur improvise une petite visite guidée. Ensuite, les portes de la salle d'exposition avaient été grandes ouvertes au public.

Son bras sous celui de son frère à la chevelure incandescente, Eryna appréciait sa présence, lui avait accordé une visite commentée personnelle avant qu'il ne se détende en prenant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs employés pour le vernissage.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?

- J'aime. Chaque toile a son panel de couleurs, logique, équilibré. Je ne saurai jamais ce que tu exprimes par ta peinture, mais c'est agréable au regard !

- Tu vas m'en acheter une, en ce cas ?

- Quoi, encore ? !

- C'est le seul moyen pour que ma Cote monte ! Allez, fais-le, Aldie !

- Comme d'hab. !

- Merci !

Mais Eryna oublia tout aussitôt son « bienfaiteur » pour se précipiter au devant d'un groupe d'amies.

- Avant même d'entrer à l'Académie des Beaux-Arts, tu as ta réputation, murmura le jeune homme.

- Je t'ai ! glapit Hoby en se jetant, par derrière, sur son grand frère.

- Dis donc, toi, ce n'est pas un tout petit peu lâche, ce genre d'attaque ? gloussa Aldéran.

- Ben, comment aurais-je pu avoir une chance, autrement ? objecta, avec bon sens, le jeune garçon. Surtout maintenant que tu es en pleine forme !

- Ce n'est pas faux. Tu as l'air bien heureux, toi aussi.

- C'est trompeur… Je dois recevoir mon diplôme de Cycle Inférieur, la semaine prochaine, ou non… J'ai peur !

- Il ne faut pas, Hoby. D'ailleurs, je serai là à ta remise de diplôme.

- Mais, tu ne sais même pas si… Aldie, est-ce que tu connaîtrais mes résultats ? !

- Non, assura le jeune homme devant le regard furieux de Hoby, peiné aussi. Beaucoup plus simplement encore, je t'ai fait étudier. Skyrone t'a entraîné, fait répéter. Bref, je suis certain que tu as réussi. Et, surtout…

- Oui ?

- … Tu es déjà inscrit au Collège pour ton Cycle d'Etudes suivant, et les places sont vraiment numérotées !

- Merci, Aldie. Tu es mon frère préféré !

- Sympa pour moi, lança Skyrone en les rejoignant.

Et, rassemblés, les trois frères s'étreignirent longuement.

* * *

Enfilant ses pantoufles, Aldéran avait quitté le grand lit, descendant l'escalier en colimaçon pour s'asseoir sur les dernières marches, l'oreille tendue.

- Torko… Tu ronflais tellement fort, tu cauchemardais en te plaignant et en menaçant également sans pour autant te réveiller… Tu étais un molosse. J'avais l'habitude, quand j'étais un ado, que je m'occupais de ceux de la bande des Démons de la Route… C'étaient, à la base de braves animaux, mais ils étaient conditionnés pour garder motos ou voitures mais surtout pour les combats… Pauvres bêtes, elles ne demandaient que de l'amour, mais une fois dans l'arène – battues, affamées, humiliées – c'était une boucherie… Mon Torko, tu avais connu cela aussi, tout en étant un reproducteur intensif… Mon Torko, si tu savais comme je t'ai aimé, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussi à te témoigner mon affection alors que toi tu donnais tout ! De ce Labo clandestin à l'Ecole de Dressage… Torko, tu aurais mérité des années paisibles, devant la cheminée, mais je t'ai imposé d'être avec moi sur le terrain… Pardonne-moi, mon gros, je n'ai jamais voulu… Tu me manques, tu me manques tant ! Mon pauvre Torko, tu laisses un tel vide…

Et le jeune homme laissa rouler une larme sur sa joue balafrée.

**20.**

Aldéran reposa le téléphone près de son assiette, avant de replonger la cuillère dans son porridge très sucré.

- Melgon ? suggéra Ayvanère.

- Inutile de jouer les devineresses, Ayvi, tu as simplement reconnu la mélodie l'identifiant quand il m'a appelé !

- Que voulait-il ? questionna plus doucement et plus sérieusement la jeune femme.

- Il me confirmait son retour pour dans deux semaines, enfin !

- Menteur !

- Ayvi !

- Aldie, tu as beau avoir eu horreur des formalités administratives, tu as très bien assuré. Et te connaissant, j'assure que cela t'a plu. Etre le Colonel de l'AZ-37, même de façon intérimaire, a donné une nouvelle ampleur à ton talent naturel pour le commandement ! Oh oui, bien que je sois de parti pris, tu fais merveille, mon bel étalon !

- Je dois y aller… murmura Aldéran en s'essuyant les lèvres. Ca va aller, toi ?

- Je vais m'allonger. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai le bracelet médical, mais surtout le capteur que je porte en permanence sur le ventre déclencherait la moindre alerte, au cas où ! Tu sembles soucieux, professionnellement parlant, pourquoi ?

- Ces troubles, autour des Pénitenciers, ça dérape, et si ça explose vraiment, cela fera grand mal, et vu que toutes les Unités d'Interventions seront mobilisées… Je ne veux pas penser à cela…

Ayvanère fit glisser ses doigts sur sa peau qui se distendait.

- Vas travailler sans souci, je veille sur nous deux ! jeta-t-elle.

La jeune femme attrapa soudain la main de son compagnon pour la poser sur son ventre !

* * *

A sa table de travail, Aldéran sursauta quand Soreyn déposa devant lui ses rapports.

- Tu es bien distrait, Colonel…

- Ca va aller… Je pensais… J'ai, à nouveau, senti bouger le bébé dans le ventre d'Ayvi…

- Je crois que je peux comprendre… Encore plus que tu ne crois : mon épouse attend un heureux événement !

- Toutes mes félicitations !

- Je suis un peu en lévitation… Mais, toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas tout simplement en train de voleter au plafond, au lieu de tirer la tête ? insista Soreyn.

- J'ai déjà connu cela, soupira Aldéran. Ayvanère et moi avons attendu en enfant, avions tout préparé, et puis… - J'ai encore senti le bébé bouger en elle ce matin, mais je ne veux plus me réjouir, ça fait trop mal, au cas où…

Il se leva soudain, sourit.

- Mais là, je prends mon après-midi, de façon tout à fait personnelle !

- Hoby ?

- Oui, sa remise de diplôme !

* * *

Dans la salle de conférence, les élèves de dernière année – ceux qui avaient réussi en tous cas – avaient été réunis, face à l'estrade où se tenaient le directeur de l'école ainsi que les professeurs, pour la proclamation des résultats.

- Skendromme Hoby ! appela-t-il.

Du rose aux joues, Hoby bondit de son siège et descendit les marches afin de recevoir le rouleau de son Diplôme.

Mais, surtout, revenant vers sa place, à hauteur de la galerie longeant l'étage en hauteur de la salle, il eut la fugitive impression de voir une silhouette toute de noir vêtue.

- Papa…


	17. Chapter 17

**21****.**

Le Pénitencier Lemkops était situé un peu en-dehors de RadCity. Un tout petit peu vu l'extension anarchique et des permis de bâtir attribués de façon illégale, le prix du terrain défiant toute concurrence au vu du « voisinage » ! – et les gouvernements suivants ne s'étaient pas risqués à faire démolir tout un quartier qui approvisionnait le bâtiment et où de nombreuses personnes travaillaient.

En revanche, maintenant que les prisonniers s'étaient rebellés à la fin de la promenade – une énième révolte qui, celle-là, avait réussi – ayant pris le contrôle des lieux, ayant massacré une partie du personnel et gardant les survivants en otage, il avait fallu évacuer le quartier afin que les Forces de l'Ordre puissent prendre position.

En plus de la Police Locale, des Unités d'Intervention de plusieurs Bureau de la Spéciale de la galactopole avaient été mobilisées mais la situation s'était rapidement enlisée, obligeant les deux parties en présence à l'attentisme, s'observant mutuellement.

Rapidement de nouvelles dispositions avaient dû être prises afin d'assurer une surveillance patiente, dans l'attente du moment de l'assaut.

* * *

Enrhumé, crachant ses poumons, Skyrone était à son appartement, tournant en rond entre deux tisanes et cachet contre la migraine.

- Aldie, en milieu d'après-midi ? remarqua-t-il alors que son cadet venait de glisser son manteau dans le placard du hall d'entrée. Tu aurais enfin des horaires, presque, normaux ? J'en doute, ajouta-t-il devant les cernes de son cadet.

- J'ai mis les Unités sur une fréquence tournante, en six-quatre. Dans ce genre de situation, quatre heures à faire le planton devant ce pénitencier est largement suffisant. Et ça donne assez de repos que pour revenir en parfaite forme.

- Ce qui n'est absolument pas ton cas, grommela Skyrone en servant un café à son frère.

- Il n'y a pas que les Unités d'Intervention à l'AZ-37. Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons une alerte de niveau 6 – maximale – que je ne dois pas m'occuper du reste des policiers, et les formalités administratives sont toujours à effectuer ! Contrairement à toi, je ne peux pas déléguer.

Aldéran esquissa un petit sourire.

- Même en arrêt maladie, j'aurais pensé te trouver au milieu de tes chères éprouvettes !

- Avec le nez tellement bouché que le peu d'oxygène qui arrive à mon cerveau lui permet toujours de me faire me mouvoir, je serais bien incapable de m'occuper de mes éprouvettes ! Tu ne restes donc pas ?

- Non, c'était juste pour me changer les idées. Soigne-toi bien !

- Cela devrait être passé d'ici deux jours. Je passerai alors chez toi pour vérifier l'équilibre chimique de votre nouvel aquarium géant !

- Merci, pour le café et nos poissons, lança Aldéran en se levant.

* * *

Après avoir avalé la dernière gorgée de sa boisson énergisante, Aldéran compressa la canette et la jeta dans la poubelle de recyclage avant de franchir le seuil de son bureau.

- Melgon !

Stupéfait, le jeune homme s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils face à la taille de travail où se trouvait l'officiel Colonel de l'AZ-37.

- Mais tu ne dois revenir que la semaine prochaine !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas te laisser galoper entre Lemkops et ici. Tu as droit à un minimum de repos, pour pouvoir mener l'Unité Anaconda lors de l'inévitable assaut. Et tu disposes de douze heures devant toi avant d'aller relayer Daleyna et son Unité Mammouth face au Pénitencier. Je ne suis pas à une semaine près… Désolé de te déboulonner de cette façon, ce n'est pas mon intention.

- Ce n'est que pour me soulager, ne t'inquiète bien, je l'ai parfaitement compris, assura Aldéran, du soulagement effectivement sur le visage. Mais, tu es…

- Si je suis autorisé à reprendre le travail la semaine prochaine, je suis à même d'assumer avec quelques jours d'avance ! assura Melgon. Ne te tracasse plus pour moi. Et retrouve ton insouciance, gomme ces rides de soucis et de contrariété. Ah aussi, avant que je ne le fasse au vu et su de tous : merci d'avoir dirigé le Bureau de façon aussi magistrale. Je savais pouvoir te le laisser en toute confiance !

- Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, plaisanta Aldéran en se levant pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

_- Panny Dhokse, pour NP-TV, en direct du Pénitencier de Lemkops, pour le quatrième jour de face à face entre les condamnés retranchés et les Forces de Police._

Sur l'un des écrans géants encastrés dans les murs du Séjour du duplex, même sous l'aquarium entièrement intégré à la paroi, Ayvanère pouvait suivre le flash info, coupure de toutes les heures depuis que la révolte avait débuté, sur l'entièreté des chaînes du pays.

_- De nouveaux signes de tension sont apparus lors de la livraison de vivres et de berlingots d'eau. Les hélicoptères ont été assaillis, détruits et donc la cour intérieure n'est plus __accessible par la voie des airs, ce qui risque de singulièrement compliquer la tâche des Forces de l'Ordre. Prochain point sur la situation dans une heure. C'était donc Panny Dhokse, pour NP-TV, en direct du Pénitencier de Lemkops._

Ayvanère éteignit l'écran.

- Rengaine ton sourire de pub pour dentifrice, bimbo ! siffla-t-elle à l'adresse de la journaliste. Je parierais mes mois de congé maternité sur le fait que tu n'as jamais fini l'Ecole des Médias ! Et il y a bien des moyens de devenir la vedette de la chaîne… là, je me base sur les ragots dans les magazines chez mon coiffeur quand il fait mes mèches !

A pas lents, la jeune femme monta l'escalier à colimaçon et se dirigea vers la chambre principale de l'étage.

- Il est temps pour toi d'y retourner, Aldie, fit-elle en le secouant par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

* * *

Au gré du roulement que Melgon Doufert avait repris, Aldéran avait retrouvé Daleyna au QG central des Polices. La Lieutenante qui dirigeait l'Unité Mammouth venait elle aussi d'arriver.

- Tu as entendu le flash-info ?

- Non, mais Ayvi me l'a rapporté. Situation toujours inchangée !… Ce qui devrait bientôt ne plus être le cas si j'en crois les mouvements des Vans des différentes Unités et autres camions-béliers.

- Tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'observation, approuva Daleyna Progris. Et nous devrions recevoir les ordres de Melgon dans quelques minutes. Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas, même un tout petit peu, offusqué de la façon dont Mel a repris le Bureau ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Il est même venu à point pour éviter que je ne m'épuise entre ici et l'AZ-37 afin d'autre au mieux de mes capacités sur le terrain. Et cela ne va plus tarder à mobiliser toutes nos facultés !

- Et dire que ce qui va sans doute être répertorié comme le pire assaut des Polices, te fait frétiller de plaisir anticipé ! remarqua Daleyna, avec un clin d'œil amical.

- Là, je suis dans mon élément, reconnut de fait le jeune homme.

Un bip sonna simultanément sur les beepers de chacun des policiers présents, leur enjoignant de se rassembler sous la tente du QG pour le briefing d'avant assaut du Pénitencier afin de renvoyer les prisonniers dans leur cellule !


	18. Chapter 18

**22****.**

Skyrone avait arrêté sa voiture de sport sur le parking souterrain réservé aux visiteurs disposant d'un pass d'accès, chaque propriétaire ayant droit à une, deux ou trois places supplémentaires en fonction de la superficie de son appartement.

Son cadet ne répondait pas sur son téléphone portable mais pour avoir vu, en plein midi, le lancement de l'assaut des Forces de Police, cela ne le surprenait nullement.

Après avoir composé le code d'accès qui déverrouillait la porte, il entra dans le hall d'entrée, y déposant sa mallette.

- Aldie, tu es là ? lança-t-il néanmoins pour s'annoncer.

Il allait esquisser un sourire, imaginant son cadet sur le terrain, en pleine action dont il raffolait quand son regard brun tomba sur les gouttes de sang au sol, puis sur une veste noire imprégnée de sang frais ainsi que sur le revolver qui traînaient dans le Séjour, menant à l'escalier en colimaçon.

- Aldéran ! hurla-t-il alors, paniqué.

Et il se précipita à l'étage.

* * *

Skyrone en était à son deuxième thé glacé quand son frère qu'il avait surpris sous la douche redescendit, les cheveux encore un peu humides.

- Quoi, tu as vraiment cru… ?

- Bien sûr ! fit son aîné, sérieux, toujours un peu sous le coup de la brutale angoisse. Ce que j'ai vu en arrivant, je l'ai si souvent imaginé, ou alors un coup de téléphone comme le jour où tu t'es pris quatre balles… Oh oui, Aldie, je sais qu'il peut t'arriver le pire et qu'à chaque fois que l'on se quitte, cela pourrait être la dernière fois que l'on se voie !

- Désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé.

- Mais, tout ce sang !

- Ce n'est pas le mien. Comme prévu, ça a été au corps à corps quasi, pour reprendre le Pénitencier couloir après couloir.

- Mais encore ? questionna Skyrone.

Aldéran soupira.

- Ca a été un carnage, de part et d'autre, murmura-t-il, le regard un peu vague. Pour une fois les Médias ne s'étaient pas lancés dans les pires spéculations, en vain…

Skyrone comprit que ce que son frère avait vu, avait vécu, seraient de nouveaux terribles souvenirs, des blessures au cœur et à l'âme, dont il ne parlerait plus jamais, à personne !

- J'ai amené mon matériel, je vais prélever un échantillon de l'eau de l'aquarium… Aldie ? !

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas appel au magasin ? remarqua-t-il, de l'amusement dans ses prunelles marron.

- Ils ont prétendu que tout était en ordre, mais je ne les crois pas, tandis que toi…

- … je vais le faire, gratuitement !

- Ca aussi, lâcha Aldéran, sans aucune joie.

* * *

Le Colonel de l'AZ-37 s'était rendu sur le plateau où se trouvaient les tables de travail des membres de ses Unités d'Intervention, et le micro fixé au revers de sa veste relaierait ses propos à l'entièreté du Bureau.

- Je suis ravi de vous revoir, vous tous, dans ces locaux qui ressemblent à ce qui étaient les nôtres, mais avec du matériel flambant neuf ! Après ce qui arrivé hier, au Pénitencier, j'ai pu constater que, entre autres, les Unités étaient au meilleur de leurs capacités et j'en ai été épaté, je peux vous l'avouer. Mais l'opération d'hier n'aurait pas été menée avec autant d'efficacité si durant tous ces mois vous n'aviez pas été dirigé par des mains talentueuses et un esprit aussi froid que logique ! Aldéran, tu as rencontré toutes mes attentes et je suis fier de t'avoir laissé l'AZ-37, sois-en remercié de ma part, du fond du cœur.

Melgon applaudit le jeune homme, ainsi que les membres des Unités présents, tandis que ce dernier rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Me voici de retour et les choses vont retrouver leur cours normal, autant que possible en tous cas. Je compte sur chacun de vous et je veux que vous veilliez sur vous ! Bonne chance.

- Content de vous revoir, Colonel Doufert, lança alors Aldéran en l'applaudissant à son tour, imité par tous.

Le jeune homme sourit en se remettant à son ordinateur, soulagé d'être déchargé de la responsabilité du Bureau tout en regrettant d'avoir été en première ligne des infos et d'avoir pu tout superviser en maîtrisant chaque rouage.

Son sourire s'accentua alors qu'il ne pensait déjà qu'à ses proches vacances !

**23.**

Karémyne était venue retrouver ses enfants à _La Roseraie_ pour le week-end, dès le vendredi soir et la première soirée

Le temps était magnifique et après un premier dîner dans le par cet une nuit tranquille, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, tous avaient pu profiter d'une longue journée.

Hoby avait passé beaucoup de temps sur ses jeux vidéo et dans la salle de jeux grandeur nature.

Eryna avait peint entre deux échanges sur son ordinateur avec ses copines et des achats de vêtements.

Skyrone avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Delly dans le laboratoire de la maison avant d'en accorder le reste à leurs deux filles.

Ayvanère avait passé le plus clair de son temps sur une chaise longue, Aldéran allant et venant avant de finir l'après-midi auprès d'elle.

* * *

Aldéran sortit de la piscine et s'approcha d'Eryna qui prenait le soleil sur une serviette.

- Si tu oses me balancer à l'eau, je te griffe, menaça-t-elle avant que pivotant, il cesse de lui occulter le soleil et lui permettre de découvrir quelque chose.

- Tu as un nouveau tatouage !

- Oui, j'en ai eu envie après cet assaut du Pénitencier.

- Pourquoi un scorpion sur ton sein gauche ?

- Si l'on s'en réfère aux constellations entourant la planète morte qu'est la Terre, c'est celle correspondant à ma date de naissance.

- En tous cas, j'aime ! Ces couleurs donnent bien sur ta peau.

- Merci, sourit-il en l'embrassant, avant de l'attraper pour la jeter à l'eau !

* * *

Comme souvent, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient retrouvés sur la terrasse, sous la lune, alors que leurs cadets étaient dans leur chambre, Ayvanère et Delly devant la télévision à suivre un programme de décoration d'intérieur.

- Aldie, qu'y a-t-il d'autre que tu ne me dis pas sur cet assaut ?

Son cadet soupira, but une gorgée de son alcool fort.

- Tu te souviens de Berkauw, le Tueur aux Rites ?

- Oui, tu l'as traqué, deux fois, et il t'avait séquestré. Il a disparu avant son procès, cela fait des mois maintenant. Il était à ce Pénitencier ?

- Oui, mais pas parmi les prisonniers rebelles, ni dans une cellule, quoique…

Skyrone attendit patiemment que son frère poursuive.

- On l'a retrouvé dans une aile désaffectée, promise à la démolition dans quelques mois. Il a été torturé, de façon hebdomadaire, ça a été raffiné, précis. Et hormis les instruments on n'a rien retrouvé qui conduise aux coupables. Enfin, ce seront les Experts Scientifiques qui s'en chargeront.

- Je ne peux pas leur donner tort, grinça l'aîné. Ce Berkauw est une monstruosité. Et il ne s'est pas gêné quand c'était lui le bourreau !

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, mais j'ai bien dû le faire évacuer en urgence médicale et faire garder sa chambre aux soins intensifs. Et voilà, il a réapparu ! J'espère que cette fois le procès ira à son terme – commencera déjà – et que plus jamais cette monstruosité ne ressorte de sa cellule de la zone psychiatrique !

- Moi aussi. Mais, quoi que tu aies ressenti à devoir lui sauver la vie, je pense pouvoir avancer que cela t'a aussi soulagé ! ?

De la tête, Aldéran approuva.

- Tu as raison. Je n'ai plus à redouter qu'il surgisse dans mon dos, ou dans celui d'une personne proche ! Je reconnais qu'après avoir stressé dès après son évasion, j'avais fini par le reléguer très à l'arrière-plan… Je crois même que je ne me souvenais pas de lui jusqu'à ce que je le découvre dans cette cellule d'hôpital – les bienfaits de l'amnésie parfois. Enfin, ce qui importe c'est que ce long chapitre disparition se soit clôturé !

- J'en suis heureux, assura Skyrone en lui passant son bras autour des épaules. Tu peux entièrement te détendre, petit frère, ne songer qu'à ce séjour chez les Zéro puis la naissance de ton bébé.

- A ce sujet, j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire… Attends-moi dans le grand salon, Sky !

- Mais, que vas-tu… ?

* * *

Aldéran avait fait passer Ayvanère dans le petit salon voisin, fermant soigneusement les portes de communication avec l'autre pièce où se trouvaient son aîné et sa belle-sœur.

- Oui, Aldie ? fit la jeune femme, un peu inquiète de la lueur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier dans les prunelles bleu marine de son compagnon.

- J'aurais dû, il y a longtemps, quand on s'est remis ensemble, avant qu'il n'y aie ce nouveau lien entre nous avec ce bébé que tu portes… Mais, je n'y ai même pas pensé… Je croyais que ce n'était pas nécessaire alors que je m'aperçois que c'était indispensable !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? insista-t-elle.

Aldéran déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de garder ses mains entre les siennes et de mettre un genou à terre.

- Ayvanère, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ? questionna-t-il en prenant un écrin dans la poche de son pantalon et l'ouvrant sur un scintillant diamant serti sur une monture d'or.


	19. Chapter 19

**24****.**

Avec un sourire, Warius accueillit le jeune passager qui venait de récupérer ses bagages après avoir débarqué du cargo de croisière.

- Mais c'est qu'on deviendrait presque sage, Aldie : tu voyages avec le petit peuple en supportant les escales d'un cargo civil ?

- Je vois qu'on est en grande forme, rétorqua Aldéran après avoir échangé une chaleureuse étreinte avec le Militaire de la Flotte Indépendante. Il y a intérêt pour arriver à suivre notre piste de virées dans les quartiers de MinéaCity !

- Oui, je sais désormais à quoi m'attendre.

Ses bagages chargés dans le véhicule de son hôte, Aldéran prit place à son tour tandis que Warius démarrait pour le conduire au ranch où il s'était installé avec Marina et leurs enfants adoptifs.

- Je voudrais encore te remercier d'avoir aidé papa à me chercher, fit-il durant le trajet.

- Je l'ai compris quand j'ai reçu toutes ces paires de bottes et je ne parle même pas des vestes. Tu crois vraiment que je suis accro à la mode comme toi, bien que je n'arrive même pas à ta cheville ! ?

- J'en suis certain, rit le jeune homme. Tu portes ton uniforme tant de mois, que pour n'être à l'aise que dans une tenue proche !

- Toi, tu es bien trop à la colle avec une profileuse… A ce sujet, je suis évidemment au courant : toutes mes félicitations, Aldéran, et encore plus de bonheurs à vous deux !

- Merci. Comment… ?

Warius éclata de rire.

- Tu l'as dis à ton père, qui l'a répété à Clio, qui en a aussitôt informé Maetel, et qui me l'a appris quand le 999 a croisé le _Karyu_ quand nous revenions d'une courte mission ! Ayvanère et toi vous vous mariez donc juste avant la fin de son congé maternité ?

- Oui. J'aurai des cartons d'invitation pour toi et ta famille, évidemment ! Tu viendras ?

- Cela dépendra de ce que la Flotte m'ordonnera, ainsi que des emplois du temps des enfants – mais eux sauront se libérer et prendre congé – et soit Marina soit moi quitterons le bord quelques jours. Nous ne raterons pas ce jour, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Merci, fit encore le jeune homme. Je suis très touché, j'apprécie.

De la main, Warius serra son épaule.

- C'est nous qui t'apprécions, Aldéran. Tu as les qualités et tous les défauts de ton père ! Oui, tu es un garçon aussi attachant qu'insupportable et absolument pas contrôlable ! Rien que pour ton parcours, on ne peut qu'admirer ton courage et tes changements. Oh, le chiot toufou est toujours là, sous le vernis de la maturité, des bonnes manières et de l'intégration dans la société, mais tu es aussi réellement devenu un homme équilibré avec ses repères et sa famille ! Tu auras mis le temps, ce fut long et ardu, Ayvi et toi vous vous êtes séparés, retrouvés et refondez votre foyer. J'en suis, simplement, heureux.

- Merci.

- Décidément, ce que tu peux manquer de vocabulaire, Aldie, s'amusa Warius. Alors, où en êtes-vous dans les prénoms ?

- On en a arrêté deux. Laréane pour une fille et Altalock pour un garçon.

- Tout cela est bien joli. Dommage qu'Ayvi n'attende pas des jumeaux !

- Pitié, non. Un enfant me panique déjà, Warius, alors deux ne m'en parle pas !

A son tour, Warius éclata de rire.

- Tu es vraiment bien comme ton père !

- Merci, fut tout ce qu'Aldéran put encore dire, avec un petit sourire, plutôt flatté !

* * *

Le ranch des Zéro se trouvait à bonne distance MinéaCity, la galactopole-capitale de Min IV la planète.

L'appellation « ranch » se justifiait au vu des bâtiments qui se trouvaient autour de la grande cour sablée, en bois à l'antique, mais se justifiait au vu de l'élevage à petite échelle de chevaux qui était la véritable passion de Mulian, adolescent de quinze ans, le troisième enfant des Zéro.

- C'est encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs !

- Quoi, tu n'es plus amnésique ? lança un grand jeune homme à la peau pâle, à la chevelure de jais mi-longue, les yeux gris, mince et souple dans sa tenue de cavalier.

- Désolé pour toi, mais je me souviens de toutes tes idées tordues pour les virées de mon précédent séjour.

- Et tu n'imagines pas toutes celles que j'aie eues pour pimenter ta venue, n'est-ce pas, papa ?

- Génial, grommela Warius en finissant de sortir les valises d'Aldéran. Allez, Laksus, monte ces bagages avec Lazerte !

Copie de son frère, les cheveux longs et les seins ronds sous le chemisier à jabot, Lazerte était venue embrasser son ami, tout aussi heureuse.

- Allez, les jumeaux, installez notre ami, conclut leur père. Il pourra se rafraîchir et se reposer du voyage avant que nous n'entamions la soirée. Le cadeau ?

- C'est Mulian qui l'a. Le bus de son Collèges doit l'amener dans moins d'une heure.

- Un cadeau ? intervint Aldéran, mutin, intéressé.

- Oui, et n'oublie pas le principe de la surprise ! lui rétorquèrent alors les jumeaux et leur père !

- PpFfff, quelle famille, heureusement que la mienne est normale ! jeta Aldéran, ce qui fit exploser de rire ses amis !

Ses bagages posés, Aldéran s'était détendu, heureux d'avoir retrouvé une famille chère à son cœur, d'autant plus que les retrouvailles avaient été plusieurs fois reportées !

- Je suis si heureux d'être auprès de vous, de vous savoir tous là et en bonne santé ! Je sens que je vais passer deux incroyables semaines auprès de vous enfin un peu moins pour toi, Warius !

Le jeune homme s'étira, ayant eu un voyage agréable, confortable, mais les fuseaux horaires traversés l'avaient marqué et il se coucha sur le lit et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

La courte chevelure bleu ciel tournée en un macaron du côté gauche, le regard tout aussi lumineux, en dépit des ans, Marina Oki Zéro n'avait pas pris une ride, plus que jolie en pantalons noir et chemisier blanc par-dessus.

- Bienvenue chez nous, Aldie !

- Merci de supporter ma nouvelle venue !

- Comme si nous avions eu le choix, remarqua Warius depuis son fauteuil. Laksus, Lazerte et Mulian nous ont sciés pour te faire revenir… Et bien qu'à toi seul tu sois pire que les trois réunis, nous ne pouvions que satisfaire à leur désir ! Et Marina et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il te faut décompresser du boulot. J'espère que tu aimes les abats et la tarte au citron, ce sont les nouvelles spécialités culinaires de Marina !

- J'adore les abats ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera ?

- De la cervelle grillée.

- Exactement ce qu'il me faut ! rit Aldéran, d'excellente humeur, ce qui amusa tout le monde.

* * *

Bien qu'il fasse doux, un feu réconfortant brûlait dans la cheminée.

Tous les Zéro se tenaient autour, Aldéran assis à même le tapis.

- Ton cadeau, lança Mulian, l'adolescent blond aux prunelles de suie, déposant une boîte devant le jeune homme. Ouvre vite !

Sous le regard de ses hôtes, Aldéran obéit, ôtant le nœud du ruban et ouvrant la boîte.

- Waaap !

Minuscule, le chiot couleur de café sortait sa langue rose, sa queue battant doucement.

- C'est une femelle trotwell, une pure race, assura Laksus, une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle ne remplacera jamais Torko, mais cette molosse te tiendra compagnie, tu ne peux pas vivre sans chien, Aldie !

- Ca me fait mal… et très plaisir ! Elle est magnifique et devrait avoisiner les soixante-dix kilos à l'âge adulte !

Tous les Zéro souriaient du bonheur d'Aldéran.

- Et comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Lense !

Et prenant le chiot, Aldéran le serra contre son cœur.


End file.
